


A New Life Started

by Koi112, Usagiladyofmoon



Series: What if? A different Version of FO4 [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koi112/pseuds/Koi112, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagiladyofmoon/pseuds/Usagiladyofmoon
Summary: One Couple finds their happy ever after, and Bevin finds out the truth.  When the Prydwen is under attack, Bevin risks it all to save the Elder, and she has no regrets.  When push comes to shove, does Bevin finally follow her heart?





	1. A New Life Started

TWO MONTHS LATER

Bevin's head was spinning and she felt the headache building. "For the love of all things Holy, pick a fucking dress so I can get the fuck out of here." Cait looked at Bevin and hated who she became. The Bevin she knew was quick to smile and laugh. The one she was stuck with was angry and never took the time to enjoy the small things anymore. "Alright, we need to talk. What is going on with you? You are my Maid of Honor and you are not happy. Does it have anything to do with Arthur and Piper?" Bevin looked at Cait. "Nope. I just hope he gets what he wants. I think that Piper is starting to see that she will never be me, and is punishing everyone around her. From what I've seen even her sister is not happy with the attitude Piper has. I'm sorry. I'm taking my temper out on you and it's not fair. How does the dress fit?" Cait looked in the mirror and turned to the side. "I'm going to need this tent sized by the time Robert and I get married." She patted the slight baby bump growing and Bevin was elated for her friend. "Did Robert say when he was coming back?" Cait nodded. "I got word from him and Arthur yesterday, they are having to take things slow in their search for Duncan. I hope he finds his son, because a kid needs their dad." Bevin knew how Duncan felt and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I don't think that ever changes." Cait paid for her dress and they left. In the time that she was coming to Diamond City, she got to know the people that lived there and called it home. "Bevin!" She turned and noticed Arturo calling her name. She walked over and had a rare smile for him and Cait noticed. "Please tell me you found what I asked you to look for?" Arturo nodded and passed her the small box, and she opened it. Looking at her Father's Service Revolver, Bevin felt a single tear slide down her face. Looking at Arturo, she grinned. "How much do I owe you?" He looked at her and shook his head. "I don't want your money, I just wanted to see you smile. You don't do it enough anymore." She looked at Cait and then back at him. "Wanna go to a wedding? I can get you in as my date." Arturo looked at her and smiled. "I would love to. When?" Bevin looked at Cait. "I'd say in a few weeks, but something tells me it's going to be sooner than that." Confirming it, she walked away, the box tucked under her arm. Bevin looked at the Christmas Tree and she wished her Dad and Brother were here with her. She looked over to see Piper screaming at Arturo. "What do you mean you sold it? To who?" Bevin chuckled and walked away knowing that Piper would be pissed when Bevin showed up with her Father's gun. Piper spotted Bevin and decided to rub salt in her wounds. "I didn't expect to see you here. What's in the box? It's way too big for a necklace." Bevin looked through Piper and Cait really wanted to break her face. "It's not your business Piper, so go away. Bevin may be much of a lady to beat you bloody, but I'm not. Don't you have someone else to scream at?" Piper huffed and looked at Cait. "So what's in the box? Something for Arthur?" Bevin looked at Piper and sighed. "A piece of family history. Well my family history. Gotta run. Oh and Becky wanted me to tell you she couldn't find the dress you wanted. But she does have several off the rack ones you can use." Bevin walked away and knew that Becky was refusing to do Piper's dress because she hated Piper and knew she was a snake.

Piper walked into Fallon's Basement and noticed Arturo there. "I need a suit for a wedding. Bevin invited me to the one she's going to and it an honor to be asked. What do you have Becky?" Becky looked at Piper and noticed that she was pissed about something. "I'll be with you soon." Becky looked at him. "What color are you thinking?" He looked at what she had. "I want something that matches the color of her eyes." Piper was getting pissed the more they talked. She left in a huff searching for Bevin and Cait. Finding her talking to one of the Security guys, she grabbed Bevin. "Are you trying to ruin my life?" Bevin looked at the guard and Piper. "I have no idea what you are talking about Piper. Oh wait. I am going to assume you're talking about Arturo. Well I need a date and he is a friend, who I am hoping can make me happy at the end of the day." Piper was staring at her. "Unless there is something going on between you two?" Piper took a step back. "No, I just find it funny that you ask the one person that I can't stand." Bevin looked at Piper and then to Cait. "Hey Cait?" She looked over. "Hmm?" Bevin looked at her. "Do you have a problem with me bringing a date to your wedding? Piper seems to think it's her day and not yours." Cait looked at Piper and then to Bevin. "Ollie, you can invite whoever ye be wanting to. He makes you smile so that's all that counts. Find a few more guys to bring. A girl can't have too many dates." Bevin laughed and they walked away leaving Piper fuming. She planned on telling Arthur what Bevin was planning.

Piper got back before Bevin and Cait did and walked into Arthur's office. "Just a heads up, but Bevin has a date for Cait's wedding. Wait. I thought you and Robert were going to be gone for a while?" Arthur looked up and swore that she was Bevin for a second. "We just got back and if Bevin wants to bring ten men, who am I to tell her not to? She's an adult and I am wondering why you care so much about what she does or who she dates? You wanted to marry me and you are getting your wish, so why does it bother you so much?" She sighed and sat down. "Because I know you'll be pissed and that will ruin my I mean our big day." Arthur looked at her and said nothing, waiting for Piper to leave so he could find some time to think about things and the noose pertaining to the wedding was getting tighter. The sense of impending doom hit him and he knew he couldn't do it. He couldn't marry Piper because he was in love with Bevin.

Cait and Bevin wrapped up what they needed to do and got on the waiting Vertibird. "Hey Cait? I wanted to ask you a question." Cait looked at Bevin and grinned. "I am sure that I want to marry Robert. I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't." Bevin shook her head. "It's not about that. I actually want to know two things. One are you ready to be Mrs McCreedy, and two did you and Robert both join the BOS?" Cait knew she had to be honest. "We both did yes. With the fights getting worse here, Arthur asked us to join and I knew you'd be needing someone with you. I go everywhere with you because I want to see what you do, and I like being around you. You've become family to me and I like it that way. You and I are two lost souls in this world and you need all the back up you can get. Too bad Piper doesn't understand what is going on. If she knew that Arthur didn't want to marry her, she would see that she isn't wanted by anyone." Bevin flashed back to when she told Piper Arturo was her date and the fear that flashed in her eyes made Bevin pause and think that Piper didn't love Maxson, or Valentine. She loves Arturo and realizing it made Bevin gasp, and Cait look over at her. "Are you alright there Lass?" Bevin nodded and looked at her. "I think I know who Piper is really in love with, and it's not Arthur." Cait looked at Bevin and didn't want to know, but she had a feeling the ending was going to be worth it. Bevin looked over at the Elder's plane and she smiled. "It looks like your boy was successful. I got all of this, go see your soon to be husband." Cait hopped down and ran inside. She was grabbing everything when she heard Arthur behind her. "Do you need some help?" Bevin shook her head. "Not from you. It's just Cait's dress, and assorted stuff. I found something of my past." Arthur looked at her and was stunned. "What is it?" She opened the box. "Roger gave this to my Dad on his birthday. I had people looking for it and Arturo in Diamond City found it and bought it for me. I offered to pay for it, but he refused, so I asked him to be my date for the wedding. Well I should get this inside. Talk to you later." Arthur knew he needed to tell her something. "It should be you. Bevin, I love you and want to spend my life with you beside me." Bevin turned and looked at him. "I'm sorry that you feel that way. Piper is going to be pissed seeing you here with me. You had your chance and chose Piper. Now I have to go." She walked up the stairs and a Knight opened the door and she thanked him, making sure the door closed behind her. Taking Cait's dress to Teagan, she walked away and Teagan wished she would smile more. Bevin made sure things were where they needed to be, went to the dining hall and noticed William writing on a note pad. Grabbing a sandwich, she walked over to the table. "Having a hard time Paladin?" He didn't look up and he thought she was Piper. "Don't you have somewhere to be instead of making me miserable?" She gasped and set the plate down walking away. He looked up and caught her red hair and slammed his head on the table. "A speech shouldn't stress you out Will. Are you having problems?" He nodded. "I thought Bevin was Piper and I snapped at her. This has me so stressed out and I barely know the guy." Nick laughed as Arthur walked in with Piper not taking a breath. "Why is she allowed to be in our wedding. You know I don't want her near you?" Arthur looked to Nick for help and on a shrug Nick left Arthur to handle his Piper problem. "She's family Piper. Maybe not by blood, but her family is tied to mine. I need you to get over it. Are you going to be like this if we have to go on missions together?" She nodded. "I don't care of she sets the sun. I don't want her around you and if it was a guy you hated around me, you'd have the same problem. When we are married, I want her off the Prydwen. She can stay here and live her life and we can go back to the capital and start our lives together as husband and wife." William watched Arthur's face and knew he was ready to explode.

Arthur was done. He wanted this war to end between Piper and Bevin. "Piper. I can't do this. I am not in love with you and I never was." Piper stared at him. "You can't do this to me. What did I do? Please don't do this. I love you Arthur, and I will stop whatever it is I'm doing." Arthur looked at her as Bevin walked in with a notebook in her hands. Marking things off as she went, she had no idea what was going on and didn't have the desire to know. Piper looked at Bevin and her vision went red. "Do you not understand that I don't want you here? Arthur thinks you belong, but you don't. You should have died in the Vault and I would be married to Arthur. This is your fault. You ruin everything." Piper watched Bevin look at her. "Did you say something? I'm sorry, I hear your voice and my brain shuts off." Piper screeched and launched herself at Bevin. They heard Piper's ribs crack and winced. "If you ever touch me again, I will make sure you lose the use of both of your hands. I don't know what your problem is with me, but you need to get over yourself. You won Piper. You got what you wanted, so you can leave me alone now." She walked out as Piper writhed on the floor in pain. Arthur looked at Piper and sent for Cade to treat her while he went to look for Bevin.

He found her a few minutes later sitting in his office staring off into space. "Want to talk about it?" She looked up at him. "Not really, but you can if you so feel the need to." She closed the notebook and looked at him. "You have gone out of your way to act like I don't exist and when I stand my ground, all of the sudden things change? That's not how things are supposed to go Elder Maxson." He walked around his desk as she stood up. "That is not how things work. You can't play with my heart when you are marrying Piper. I think she's right. We do need to stay away from each other. You are a heart break I cannot and will not deal with." Arthur looked at her and knew he had to tell her the truth. "Bevin I." Nick walked through the door and looked at her. "Bevin? Piper wants to press charges against you. I don't want to arrest you, but as a Knight in the BOS you attacked the Elder's fiancee." Bevin looked at Nick. "She came at me first and over what, I have no idea. You and everyone was in the room. I walked in and had no idea what was going on and she came at me. I defended myself and she knows it. She wants me gone and Cait and Robert are getting married tomorrow." Arthur looked at Nick and made a choice to stand beside the woman he wanted. "Nick, charge her with assault. She needs to go." Nick walked over to Bevin. "Not her. Piper." Nick nodded and walked out, leaving Bevin and Arthur alone. She walked over to his desk and grabbed the notebook and without a word to him, she left. While she was doing that, Nick placed Piper under arrest and took her to Cambridge.

It was late when Bevin turned off the lights and fell asleep excited for the wedding in the afternoon. She woke up and sent for Arturo and when he arrived Arthur took a look at the man who made Bevin smile. "You are a vision Bevin. The color sets off the blue fire in your eyes." She blushed and took the flower that Arturo held out and took his arm. "I don't mean to drop you like this, but I have to take care of the bride." She walked away to help Cait and she left him alone. He took in the people around him and waved to a few faces he knew and felt eyes on his back. He looked around and noticed a pair of hazel blue eyes on him and Arturo waved and the man walked over. "So who do you know? The Bride or Groom?" Arturo looked at him. "The Bride. She is a wonderful woman, and cares deeply for Bevin." The man sized him up. "I'm Arturo. You are?" Arthur jolted at the name. "You are the man Bevin told me about. She was elated that you were able to find it for her. It belonged to her dad, given to her by my three times over Grandfather. So thank you for that. It made her week." Arturo nodded and looked at Arthur. "She needs to smile more and I was glad I could make that happen for her." The music started and everyone went to their seats. Bevin looked at everyone there and looked at Cait. "Robert just walked in and Dear God, he's hot." Cait laughed and Bevin smiled. "He's hot for you, I just thought you'd like to know what he looked like. It too bad that he's off the market, because a lot of the women are looking at him like he's the main course and they haven't seen food in a week." Cait looked at her. "How are ye feeling Lass? I know that Kells is doing the ceremony, but I want to make sure you are ok." Bevin looked at her and nodded. She heard the music rise and knew that was her cue. Walking out, she looked at the wall and walked down the isle happy to be there for Cait. She turned and Cait took her time looking at Robert with a smile on her face. When she got to the front, she handed Bevin the wild flowers bouquet they picked the night before and she looked at Robert and her heart started to race. "Thank you all for coming and celebrating the life of Robert and Cait. Their love gives hope that the rest of us can find what they have. If anyone finds just cause for these two not to be married, keep it to yourself and know that you're lying." Bevin chuckled and looked at Cait, ready to spring the joke she and Cait worked on. "I object actually. Cait, you can't marry him. Run away with me and we can be farmers." Cait laughed and so did Bevin. "Sorry best friend, but I think I'm gonna keep him." Bevin snapped her fingers. "Damn. Let me know if you change your mind." Everyone laughed and Arthur realized it was a joke. "Onto the fun stuff. Robert, do you take Cait to be your wife? To love her when the days are bad, and when the days are the best ever? Do you promise to spoil her every day of your lives?" Robert looked at Cait. "I Do." Kells looked at Cait. "Cait? Do you take Robert to be your husband, and love him when the days are bad, and when the days are the best ever? Do you promise to love and spoil your children every day of your lives?" Cait looked at Robert and smiled. "I Do." Arthur glanced at Bevin and then to the love birds. "By the Power Vested in me by Elder Maxson, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Robert took her into his arms and kissed Cait and Bevin swore the blast of heat would roast everyone in the room.

Bevin sat through the food and she wasn't hungry. She watched as Robert and Cait made their way around the room and sat at the head table. Cait grabbed Bevin's hand and squeezed it. "Thank you for this. You are amazing." Bevin looked at her friend. "I'm glad you are happy Cait. I have something for you and Robert, but it can wait until later." Cait nodded, wondering what Bevin had planned, but it was interrupted by the tapping of a water glass. "Now it's time for the speeches. Since Bevin won the coin toss, she can go first." Bevin stood up and looked at the room. "I know that Robert is a lucky man because since they met, she had only talked about him and I can be honest and say that it was annoying. Sorry Cait, but it's true. But you got one of the lucky ones and I hope one day I am as lucky as you are. Congrats you two." She raised her glass and took a drink of water. She sat down as Arthur stood up. "I am glad that this day finally came. All Robert could talk about was what Cait was wearing and how her body was perfect. I hope you have love for each other everyday, and Cait? If you toss him over, Bevin would love to have you." The laughter was loud, and the doors opened and Piper walked in, slipping the ring off her finger. Setting it on the table, she looked at Arthur. "I can't. I am in love with someone else and you told me that you didn't love me. I was too stupid and hardheaded to realize that I was in love with someone as well." She looked at Bevin and noticed that she didn't look at her. "Bevin. I am sorry for saying what I did to you. If I had the chance to do it over, I would have been friends with you, and if you don't forgive me, I understand. And I am sorry I took my anger out on you." Piper looked at Arturo and she walked out leaving the room stunned. Bevin sat at the table sipping her water, not doing anything, and blocking Piper out was easy, because what she said, Bevin didn't care to hear. Bevin got up from the table and grabbed the envelope and handed it to Cait. "I want you to have a home away from here if you ever need it, so I did this." She left the room before Cait could open it, looking for Piper.

She walked outside and found Piper looking at the water, wiping the tears away. "Your crying now of all times? What gives Piper? I thought you were so in love with Arthur. What changed?" Piper looked at the water and then at her, not noticing the Knights watching everything ready to jump in if needed. "I thought he was what I wanted and then I seen you talking to Arturo and I knew he was the man I was in love with. And just so you know, the other morning, I was fully dressed and something made me realize what I did was wrong. He whispered your name in his sleep. How can I compare to that? I can't and I was wrong for thinking I could change his mind. I am sorry that I hurt you. You had no idea what was going on and I made things worse instead of better. Well I better go so you can get back to the party." Bevin laughed and looked at the water. "Contrary to what people think, I'm not a fan of parties. If you've been to one, you've been to them all, and Cait and Robert have probably opened my gift to them and I want to give them some space to enjoy it." Piper walked away and Bevin looked at her. "Piper?" Piper turned and looked at her. "Yes?" Bevin sighed. "If you ever want to know what life was like before the war, you can ask me anything and I will answer them for you. We are a lot alike in some ways, and I can always use a friend that has a big mouth and an even bigger story to write." Piper smiled as Arturo walked out. "It's been fun Bevin, but I need to be home with my daughter. Thanks for inviting me." He hugged her and walked to the plane where Piper was waiting. "Be safe getting home and thank you for coming." The plane left and Piper and Arturo were having a lively discussion as they left. She shook her head and looked out at the water, her emotions just as choppy.

Arthur looked around for Bevin and had no idea where she went. Needing some air, he walked outside and noticed Bevin standing there. "Come here often?" She laughed. "Funny. Do I know you? Because there is an Elder I know that is way too hard on himself, and he is way too old for me. He tells me he's younger than forty, but I don't believe it. He seems to think he's the big man on campus." Arthur laughed. "Is there anything about this Elder that you do like?" Bevin nodded and looked at him. "He's the connection to my past that I need more than air. Every time I look at him, I see a man I loved like a Father and that helps me not miss my family as much. I have learned so much from him and I hope that he has from me, that when I look at him, I see what his great Grandfather built and I am proud of that." Arthur looked at Bevin and he felt the same. "Bevin? Are you alright?" She nodded. "I'm fine. Piper and I finally cleared the air and I hope in time, she can be a friend that I need." She felt his arms around her waist and she smiled. "You are the kindest woman I have ever met. You knock my knees out every time because you see the good in people. The world needs more people like you to make it spin. And I have to admit that you look stunning in this dress. Cait picked a great color." Bevin nodded and then she sighed listening to the sound of the water, and Arthur removed his arms. Looking over at him, she watched him unbutton his shirt and she smiled. "What are you doing?" Arthur looked at her. "I changed my mind. I'm going to honor our bet from a long time ago, and you better be ready." Bevin looked at him and laughed. "Let me go inside and I can see the looks on the people's faces." She walked inside and back to the party. Counting to ten, Arthur chased after her, shocking the guests and making everyone laugh. Cait yawned and soon the party was over and everyone went to bed, Bevin walking to the bed Kells gave her. Fluffing the pillow, she slept like the dead, a smile on her face. The Prydwen shook and the alarms started to blare, kids screaming and Bevin jolted awake. She had no idea what was going on, but she grabbed the kids and took them to a room and helped calm them down as another explosion rocked the ship. "Keep calm everyone, we are under attack by a group of Super Mutants. Liberty Prime is taking care of them, and Elder Maxson is on the front lines making sure they don't win. Keep calm and this will all be over soon." She looked at the speakers and she felt the panic rising. "Stay here. This is the safest room on the ship. I will be right back. The explosion rocked her back and she needed to get to Cade. Grabbing a Scribe, she sent him to watch over the Squires and make sure to keep them calm while she fell apart. "I need pills Cade. Now." Cade tossed her a bottle and she took six and rushed out to find Kells office. Sliding down the ladder, she looked at the radar. Hearing Roger in her ear, she smiled. "Kells. Have Prime hit here, here, and here. It will buy the Elder some time. Please keep him safe Prime. He needs to come back to me." She rushed out and Ingram grabbed her. "I need you to go down there. Maxson told me you were a sniper. Can you give them some space?" Bevin nodded and grabbed the first set of Power Armor she could, not knowing that it was the Paladin's back up set and she ran to the walk way, gauged where Prime was and leaped off, landing on Prime's hand. Picking off the enemies, and Prime throwing the warheads he had, Bevin spotted Arthur on the ground. Jumping off Prime, she landed wrong and she felt her ankle give. "And I broke it." Pushing the pain out of her mind, she noticed the Super Mutant loading another Missile and she shot him. Picking up the missile launcher, she used their weapons against them the screams of their death's making her smile. She grabbed Arthur's Armor and drug him to the waiting Vertibird, taking out as many as she could. "Get him to Cade. I broke my ankle and I am out of Stimpaks." Danse looked at her. "Bevin? What are you doing in my Armor?" He handed her the Stimpak and she took it, feeling the bones repair themselves. "Ingram sent me here, and it's a good thing I did. Go with him Danse. He will need you." Danse nodded and she provided cover fire so they could take off, and she blocked out the sight of his body on the floor of the plane.

Arthur came to as they were repairing his leg. "I need to get back out there." He sat up and Cade pushed him down. "Not happening. Your leg is broken and Bevin is taking care of things. She is a fighter, she provided enough fire power for you to get out safe. Prime is helping her and so far the missiles have stopped. She is a fighter I'll give her that." Arthur felt fear when it came to Bevin and hoped she was ok. Bevin didn't stop until every Super Mutant was dead and she shot them again just to make sure. Making her way to the Vertibird, she collapsed on the floor and every bone in her body hurt. She was asleep when the plane returned and Arthur and William were there to meet it. They got her off the plane and out of the Armor and noticed the soot on her face and the cut above her eyebrow. When her foot hit the floor, she hissed in pain and they got her to Cade who set the ankle in an old fashioned air cast and gave her a Stimpak and a pain reliever. She slept hard and Arthur stayed by her bed. In the early hours of the morning, he felt her hands brush through his hair. He woke up and looked at her smile. "How are you doing?" She smiled at him. "I feel like I've been hit by a bus. Other than that? I'm good. How are you feeling?" Arthur looked at her and shook his head. "You save me again, and you ask how I'm doing? I feel like I should be tying you to a bed and never letting you go. When are you ever going to let people save you?" She looked into his and smiled. "You already did. I'm just returning the favor. Everyone on this ship needs you Arthur and I am glad that I played a small part in helping you." Arthur looked at her stunned. "What I want to know is how you knew that Liberty Prime would be there to catch you?" Closing her eyes so she didn't have to see his face she sighed. "I didn't. Look I know I may have gone about things wrong, but I had faith and trust that Prime would be there when and where I needed him to be. Call it a death wish, or whatever, but I knew that if I didn't do something, you and everyone on this ship was going to die and I refused to let that happen." She heard him get up and walk away, her heart getting another scar. She fell asleep and he didn't come back.

Arthur walked to the workout room, stripped to the waist and took his anger out on the bag. "Do ye be wanting to be talking about what's got ye pissed or do I have to be guessin?" Arthur looked at Cait and stopped. "Bevin jumped off the walkway and landed on Prime. What would have happened if she was wrong? I could be holding a vigil over her body." Cait snorted and knew he needed to know what happened while he was off fighting. "It seems that Bevin knew the risks and took them. She kept thirty children calm, while she was fightin her own fears. She took thirty scared kids and for a moment, I could see the hell she was thinking you were in. She didn't risk her life, she saved all of ours. So why are you here instead of talking to her? A woman's mind goes to bad places when the man she loves walks away when she needs him to kiss her and tell her things are going to be ok, even if she does something crazy like jumping off a floating ship." Cait walked away leaving him with his thoughts. He knew Cait was right and he walked out of the workout area and back to where Bevin was. Looking in on her, he heard her breath catch and he sat down in his chair. She started to whimper and he stood up and looked down at her, sighed and climbed into the bed. She sighed and her arm landed on his torso. He looked at her sleeping face and smiled. "What am I going to do with you? You can walk through fire and laugh about it later, like it didn't even phase you." Talking in her sleep, she burrowed deeper under the blanket and whimpered when her broken foot kicked his. Moving to a bigger bed, he laid on his side and just watched her sleep and wondered what she was dreaming about.

Bevin was at the lake again and she watched her dad feed the ducks while Roger looked on and Drew was eating. "The party girl arrives." She hugged Drew and looked at the two men that formed who she was. "Bevin Maxson Oliver. What in the world were you thinking? Jumping from that height? Are you that eager to die?" She looked at her dad and then to Roger who knew the truth. "I love him daddy. Arthur Maxson I mean. When I heard that he was in trouble, I didn't think. I just reacted and you, Drew, and Roger would have done the same thing for the people you loved." She sat down and it hit her. "I love him and I am scared. I can't lose him. What do I do?" Roger laughed and Drew sat beside her. "I was scared too when I met Amber, and after the craziness of my life I knew she was the one. Don't let fear stop you from getting what you want. If you are not scared every time he leaves, you want to pound him to paste, kiss him and then wrap your hands around his throat and squeeze, you don't love him. But if you want to do all of the things I mentioned, and still see yourself with him, take the risk sis. You need to know where you stand with him. If he was really into that Piper chick, he would not have dragged his feet as hard as he did. Life is a risk that you need to start taking, trust me." She nodded as the men disappeared and she woke up. Feeling Arthur's arms around her, she smiled and looked at him. "I'm sorry I pissed you off. I didn't think what I did mattered, and I can see now that I was wrong. I know you'll always worry about me and I will worry about you. When I seen you down I wondered if that was how." Her voice broke. "My dad and Drew were found, and it broke something inside me. If I had to change anything I wouldn't because there is nothing that I would change about what I did and if you don't like it, well I got news for you. Get over it. I am not a member of the BOS and I am old enough to decide what I want." Arthur looked at her stunned because she was never like this, but he knew there was a reason and she would probably tell him later. "Alright Miss 'I do what I want' I challenge you to date me." She looked at him and shook her head. "It doesn't work that way Slick. I saved your ass again I might add and I think you can do better than that. What else do you have to trade?" He looked at her and she noticed the light of joy in his eyes. "I offer you my heart. It was yours anyway when we met and I never got the chance to get it to you for safe keeping." She looked at him stunned. "I will take it." She looked at him and a feeling of dread was spreading in her body.


	2. The House Always Wins....Or Does It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bevin is drugged and taken to New Vegas, and unsure of where to go, she ends up meeting the Courier who takes her to Mr. House who takes care of her, and offers her a deal. Arthur finds out a secret that could destroy Bevin and debates about telling her. Bevin runs into Benny and makes a grave mistake about him. Bevin is attacked. And Arthur falls more in love with her.
> 
> *****I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS TO THUNDERCLOUDS BY LSD. ALL LYRICS BELONG TO THE CREATORS AND NOT ME!***** It's the first song that came into my head.

Bevin looked at the baby in the crib and looked at Cait. "Who would have thought that you'd be a mom? Does this mean you're changing your old ways?" Cait looked at her and laughed. "Well not all of me bad habits are changing. I still love to fight, but it's for a different matter and person this time. How are you feeling after the Piper situation?" Bevin stared at the sleeping baby girl. "I don't want to talk about Piper, or the hell she put he through, I've had enough people tell me what they think and I am not up for any more discussion about it. What happened is over and I am finally glad you are happy. It looks great on you. So uh what did you name her?" Cait walked over and looked down at her daughter. "Olivia Bevin McCreedy. It fits and we both loved the names." Bevin hugged her friend as tears welled up. "It's a perfect name for a perfect girl. Let Codsworth know if he can be of any assistance. He loved when Nora and Shaun came over because it gave him something other than my boring life to focus on. I'm still here if you want to toss Robert over." The laugh from the doorway had her turning. "Yeah, but you can't give her babies like I can." Bevin laughed as well and hugged Robert tightly. "You look good Bevin. Did you cut your hair?" She looked at him shocked. "If I did that, Elder Maxson would never forgive me, but I did do this." She pulled the braid out and showed it to them. "My friends from college would do this when someone they loved died, and since my dad's birthday is coming up, I wanted to do this for him and Drew. It feels like yesterday that I buried them in the ground and I wake up to this new version of my life and for once I can say that I am making a difference, and I like it." Robert looked at her and noticed that her eyes were full of light and it made him happy. "I am glad you are finally happy Bevin. Now go, I think there is someone wanting to talk to you about opening a trader post out here." She hugged Cait, and kissed her fingertips, placed them on Olivia's head, and walking out to meet with the trader. When they shook hands, Bevin went to her knees as her vision went black. Carrying her over his shoulder, the man took her to a waiting plane and he took off intent on getting her to New Vegas. Caesar always wanted a new toy to play with, and a Vault Dweller was just what he needed.

Mr. House was not a happy man. Well he was, but there were days that he wished he had his real body and not what he was in now. He longed to dance with the pretty women and forget his problems for the night. "Sir? A plane is landing in the dessert. Want me to check it out? Caesar is expecting a shipment from the Commonwealth and I figured you would want to know." He looked at Bill and nodded. "I want to know what it is and if it has any value to me." Bill nodded and walked out, his stomach dropping because he had no idea what was going on. Walking out of the Casino, Bill grabbed his bike and made for Caesar's camp hoping it wasn't anything to be killed over.

Bevin heard the voices and knew they sounded off to her. "So what did you bring me?" Caesar pulled back the curtains to find a shocked and scared woman in his tent. "Who is she? And where did she come from?" Bevin had no idea what was going on, but she knew it was bad. "I heard her sing when you sent me to the Commonwealth, and I thought you'd like to hear it too." Caesar looked from her to the man and smiled. "Did she willingly come with you? Or did you drug her?" Bevin tried to swallow and found it hard. "May I please get a glass of water? Whatever he got into me is making my head pulse and not in a good way." Caesar looked at his man, and back handed him, sending the man to the floor. Grabbing a glass of water from the tap, he handed it to her, and she didn't take it. "Can I have a glass of non radioactive water?" Caesar looked at her and then to the glass. "This is pure water and it doesn't have radiation in it. Where are you from anyway?" She looked at him and noticed the flashing lights. "I am assuming I'm not in Boston any more am I?" Caesar looked at her and held out the water. "You are in New Vegas. And I am hoping you enjoy your stay here. I am Caesar, and you are?" She looked at him. "Wanting to go home. Look I don't care about how you run things here in Vegas, but you had one of your men kidnap me and bring me almost twenty-eight hundred miles from my home, and my life for what? A life I don't lead anymore and haven't since I was a child? I need to go home, I have my job waiting for me and harvest time is coming. So can you please tell whoever you have to that I need to be taken home. Today." Caesar looked at her and laughed. "I can't do that. You are my property now and I say when you leave. How old are you? Twenty?" Bevin looked at him. "Why would I ever want to be that old? I just turned seventeen two weeks ago." She was lying but he didn't need to know that she turned eighteen more than three months before that. "You are under age?" She nodded. "I was helping out the Mayor of Good Neighbor when your friend over there heard me sing. But again that was my old life and I have a new one and would really like to get back to it." She knew Cait would be ok with the lie and went with it. "And my two month old daughter as well. So please send me home. I won't tell anyone where I am, and forget this ever happened." Caesar stared at her shocked and confused. "You have a baby?" She nodded. Olivia is her name and I am nursing so you just killed my daughter." The tent flap opened and a strange man walked in. "Why am I not surprised Caesar? Who is she and where is she from?" Caesar looked at Bill and knew there were limits to their friendship. "Mine from the Commonwealth so go away while I enjoy my new toy." He looked at her. "Don't worry, you have my child inside you in no time." Bill watched her eyes widen in shock and knew he had to do something. Placing himself in front of her body, she knew this was her chance to get out alive. "You do realize when my husband finds out I'm gone, all hell is going to break loose and he will be leading the Army." Caesar looked at her and her ring finger. "I don't believe you. Where is your ring?" Knowing that she always kept a fake ring on the chain around her neck, she pulled it out along with the dolphin charm. She smiled at Caesar. "Since my fingers and to be honest, everything swelled, I wear my wedding ring around my neck. My husband? Oh yeah he's the Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel, and his name is Arthur Maxson. Now can I have a way to call him and let him know where I am? Or is he going to be blowing Vegas apart to find me?" Caesar and Bill both looked at her and knew that if there was trouble coming and it wouldn't be nice. "Bill? Take her and go. I don't need the BOS breathing down my neck." Bill took her hand and led her out, her nerves a wreck. Bill watched her and knew she was scared. "BOS huh? How do you know them?" She looked at him, and sighed as they made their way back to Vegas. He handed her a Nuka-Cola baseball hat and she sighed. "I knew Roger Maxson a very long time ago. He was my God Father actually." He stopped walking and looked at her. "That means?" She nodded. "I survived the Great War locked in Cryo-Stasis and woke up almost a year ago. Where are you taking me by the way?" He looked at her and smiled. "I'm taking you to a friend of mine. One that can help you get home."

Bevin was dirty, sweaty, and tired when they got to the Casino. He took her to the office where she for the first time since she woke up, was terrified of what was going to happen. "Please have a seat. Mr. House won't hurt you. Trust me. I will be here the whole time." She nodded and stood by the chair. "It's not nice to stand, Mr. House likes for the new people he meets to sit down." She looked at him and down to her clothes, unaware that Mr. House was watching them. "I don't want to mess up the very beautiful leather chair with half the sand here in Vegas. I just hope he can understand that." The voice from a robot made her jump. "It's nice to see that some people after all this time have impeccable manners. Let me get a towel you can sit down on and we can talk." She inclined her head. "Thank you. It would be nice to sit and not worry about getting your place dirty. Are you Mr. House? Or his attache?" House looked at her and smiled. "I am Mr. House, and I can tell that you are not from here. You sound cultured, like from Boston." She nodded as a towel was placed on the chair and the robot helped her sit down and offered her a glass of ice water. She sipped it and nodded. "I was born in Boston, but raised in L.A. My dad was in the Army and I moved home to Boston after I got into Law School. Before the Great War I was a singer and then I walked away to become a Lawyer." She took another drink of the water and looked at Mr. House. Your friend says you can help me get home? Is that true?" Mr. House nodded. "I can, but before I do can I ask why?" She looked at Bill and knew that lying wouldn't help her. "I have friends back home that need me. I am also in the middle if working on a contract for another friend, so I have that to do." Bill looked at her and smiled. "What about your daughter and husband?" She blushed and looked at Bill. "I don't have any babies. Olivia is my God daughter and I haven't met the man I want to marry yet. I said those things so I could get away from the Caesar guy. I am no man's property nor am I a slave. I am me and that is all that matters. Is there anyway that I can get a message to my friends letting them know that I am ok? They have probably tore the Commonwealth apart looking for me?" Bill looked at Mr. House and he nodded. Taking her over to the radio, she had no idea what to say.

She was gone, and no one knew where she was. The feeling that she wasn't in the Commonwealth sat on Arthur like a stone and he had no idea where to look. "She's in the bright lights and big city." Arthur looked at the babbling woman and Preston did too. "Is she safe? Will she come home?" The old woman chuckled. "The love of her life is here, and so is her family. She will be home, but a time frame? Not even I can see that." The radio crackled and Bevin's voice came through. "Is anyone there?" Arthur grabbed the mic. "Bevin? Are you ok? Where are you? Have you been hurt?" Bevin's sign was full of confusion. "I am in a place called New Vegas. I was drugged and kidnapped, but a kind gentleman named Bill found me and got me out. I am in a beautiful Casino and the owner Mr. House is very kind and sweet. I will be home as soon as I can and I miss all of you. Tell Cait to give Ollie a kiss from me and I will see all of you as soon as I get home." Arthur wanted to rip the radio out, but he stopped himself. Making plans, William stopped him. "Don't do this Arthur. You can't do anything that could put Bevin in harms way. From her tone of voice, she sounds like she is ok. Let her take care of herself and we will wait for her signal for help." Arthur nodded and knew that there was someone a whole lot closer to her if things went wrong.

Bevin yawned and Mr. House watched her with an indulgent smile on his face. "I hope the food is to your liking?" She looked down at her plate and then to him. "It was. I didn't know I could be that hungry. Your cooks are wonderful." He looked at her as Bill took a sip of wine, and Mr. House noticed that she didn't touch hers. "I assume you are not much of a wine drinker? You haven't touched your glass at all." She looked at it and then to him. "The old world maybe gone, but I still follow her laws. I am a minor and I can't drink. I mean no offense. I made the mistake of getting drunk and told someone what I thought about them at the time and it sucked. If you have any extra bottles, I would love a few to take home and have a memento of my time here." Mr. House looked at one of his robots and nodded. "I will send you home with a case of it." Her smile lit the room up. "Thank you so much! I will hide it and only drink it when I'm alone. May I ask a question?" Mr. House looked at her. "Go ahead." She sighed and decided to try the wine, finding it amazing. "I have no idea why or how I ended up here, other than the fact that who ever the Caesar man was called me his 'property', I have no idea what happened that I was brought here." Bill looked at Mr. House and back to her. "What did you do back in Boston?" She took a sip of the wine. "A lot of things actually. I was a lawyer for a friend, a singer for his club, and a God Mother. I was getting my house back to where it needed to be before the Great War, and I was focused on that. Why do you ask?" Mr. House looked at her. "Do you still sing?" She shook her head. "I normally don't, but it was a favor for a friend, because his usual singer was sick." She yawned again and was having a hard time concentrating and one of the Robots noticed. "Mr. House Sir, I think the young woman is getting tired." Bill watched as she shook herself awake and nodded. "Do you have a room ready for her? I will take her and get her settled for the night." Mr. House nodded. "Put her in the Penthouse, and make sure the robots make her want for nothing. She has had a hard time and I want her to be comfortable and happy. Make sure she has unlimited access to every space in the Casino. Maybe she will relax for a bit. She's too young for the stress she's under." Bill nodded and watched her head fall back and smiled. Cradling her, he left and Mr. House was hoping she would sing for him.

Arthur got off the radio with the BOS in New Vegas and he put his head in his hands, William and Nick walking in and sitting down. "There is a Courier there named Bill and he found her, and she is safe. She is in the Casino with a Mr. House. She is safe and I hope she comes home soon." William looked at Arthur. "So what are you going to do?" Arthur looked up at William and his sigh was heavy. "I'm going to New Vegas and going to get her, the BOS stationed there knows who she is, and if anything happens, they will get her and send her home. I have to go and see how the West Coast differs from the way we do things. Everyone here knows that they answer to you and if there are any issues, you can handle them. I need to go." Arthur stood up, grabbed the bag at his feet and walked out of his office leaving William and Nick ran to catch up with Arthur. "Wait. May I go with you? The reason I ask, is I have a feeling you're going to need me in case something happens." Arthur looked at him and nodded. "You are you back up and voice of reason here Nick. Don't let me down." Nick smiled and nodded. "So are we walking or flying?" Arthur grinned. "Both. When we get to the outskirts of Vegas, we will be walking. I don't want to alert anyone in case Bevin could be hurt. We are walking in blind and if Bevin could be hurt, we will back off and find a different way in." Nick nodded and knew that the chances of them walking out with her were slim to none and he didn't like the odds.

Bevin woke before the sun rose and looked confused. She had no idea what happened after dinner, and she was nervous. "Good Morning Miss. Can I get you anything?" Bevin jumped and she looked at the Robot. "What time is it?" The Robot looked at a clock and then to her. "It is six am. What would you love for breakfast?" Bevin sat up in the bed with a smile. "What ever you have on the table smells great from here." She spotted the extra cup on the table. "Who is joining me this morning?" There was a knock on the door and Bevin wrapped up in the robe that was sitting on the chair, and put it on, unsure of who was at the door. When Bill and Mr. House walked in Bevin let out the breath she was holding. Bill walked over and handed her a sheet of paper and she had no idea what she was reading. "Whoever wrote this really needs to work on their writing style because I can't understand this." Bill walked over and chuckled. "That's my handwriting there Missy. It's not that bad." She looked at him with a bland look on her face. "I know a Doctor you could give lessons in bad handwriting to if you're interested. What does it say." Bill read the note. "Your friends are on their way. Some guy named Arthur is meeting with some folks and as soon as that is over, he will be here. I am assuming that this gentlemen is the one you talked to yesterday?" Bevin nodded her head. "Yeah, he is the Elder of the BOS, and a friend. He wants more from me, but I can't give it to him." Bill and Mr. House both stared at her. "Why not my dear? He seems like the type to protect you at all costs." Bevin looked at Mr. House. "Where are my manners? Please, have breakfast with me. Whatever the chef made smells great and I am hoping there is an omelette with my name on it." Mr. House laughed and she and Bill sat down. Coffee was poured and Bevin knew she couldn't get around this conversation. "A long time ago, Arthur's three times over Great Grandfather and I were close. He was my Godfather and I loved him more than I loved music sometimes. Hell we were so close, I have his last name is my middle and I tried to live up to that name, because it was a proud one. Arthur wants things that I cannot and refuse to give him." Bill looked at her, and heard the sigh. "What are you so terrified of when it comes to this Arthur guy? Has he done something to hurt you?" Bevin took a healthy sip of the coffee. "Not in the way you would think. He wants a wife and kids, and I can't be either of those things for him. And I never will be. For anyone. Growing up, my mother hated me, and I never knew why. She never told me when I asked and it got to a point that she hired a man to kidnap, torture me, kill me, and dump me on the Army Base. Roger found out after the man let me go, after he sliced an X between my shoulder blades. My mother scared me bloodless sometimes and I never knew why she hated me, and I am afraid that I am going to be just like her when I get married and have children, and I can't. I would rather throw myself off the Hoover Dam that hurt someone that I loved. That is why when he tells me he loves me, I can't say it back. And I am not sure if I want to. I have been through so much and everything that he feels? I can't. I would rather be dead than hurt him. He's one of the few who see the real me and not what other people want me to be." She looked at her breakfast and lost the desire for it.

Arthur looked at the journal and then to the woman that handed it to him. "Is this?" She nodded. "It talks all about the woman you told me about. I read a few pages and I hope that she knows the truth about everything." Arthur nodded and walked out of the room. Opening a page, he started to read. "Bevin has no idea that she isn't Connie's daughter. It seems that when she was off with her man of the month, John had an affair and Bevin was the result. Word got back to Connie that John had a daughter and she dumped the guy, because we all know the Army, if a man and a woman have more than one child, they get more money, and Connie wants her share. I have no idea how to break this to her that the woman she thought was her mother is a self centered cunt and hated Bevin for the choices John made. All I have to do is wait for the right time to take care of the problem and Connie will never hurt Bevin again. I just hope she can handle the news when I tell her." Arthur closed the door as Nick walked in, and read the Elder's face like a book. "Are things ok? You look like you've seen a ghost or ten." Arthur looked at Nick. "Remember when Bevin told us all the shit her mother pulled?" Nick nodded. "I do. So what's going on?" Arthur looked at Nick and knew this trip wasn't a waste of time, so he opened the journal and had Nick read the first page. "So this means?" Arthur nodded. "We now know the reason Connie pulled the shit she did. Bevin wasn't her real daughter." Nick shook his head. "Before you go all half cocked and tell her the truth, you might want to consider what this will do to Bevin. This bomb will blow her apart and are you ready to deal with the fallout?" Arthur nodded. "She deserves to know the truth, and she will be a lot stronger on the other side because of it. Nick, this changes everything for her. She can stop asking what she did that made Connie hate her so much, because she will finally have the truth from Roger's mouth. Something tell me that Roger knew the shit that she was pulling and knew that if he held it over Connie's head, she'd back off of Bevin. When that didn't work, Bevin asked for an emancipation and John gave it to her, knowing that if it was granted, Connie couldn't touch her. I have to tell Bevin all of this, or at least have her read it so she knows the truth from Roger's mouth. We need to get to the Casino and see how Bevin is doing." Nick nodded and they both walked out of the building ready to bring Bevin home. "Wait! Elder? There is more than that book in your hand. Roger left a lot of stuff behind for this Mystery Woman you want to know so much about." Giving him the orders to send it back to Boston, he noticed that four of the Vertibirds were loaded and they called for two more. Shaking his head, Arthur knew that Bevin was in for one hell of a Christmas back in Boston.

Bevin wandered the Casino and wasn't in the mood to gamble, nor did she want to. She noticed that instead of the bottle caps, they were still using money in the Casino, and she wanted to ask Bill about it. She was grabbed from behind and flipped the man onto his back. "Touch me again, and I will pound you to paste. No one touches me. Ever." The man stood up and brushed the dust off his jacket and looked at her, pissed off. "No one touches Benny and gets away with it. Now this is what you are going to do. See that bar over there?" She nodded. "You are going to get me a drink and bring it back to the table. You are then going to wait in the corner until I call you and I have no idea when I am going to be finished with you. But you're cute and I like them on the young side." She looked at him and sneered. "I didn't realize you were into minors. I'm sixteen fuck face. You grabbed me and I think it's on camera somewhere, if not, I'm sure one of the Robots around here wouldn't have a problem telling Mr. House what happened to his guest when she pounded a gangster wannabe to sand. You were saying?" The man sounded like a balloon was deflating and he backed away from her. "Know what? It was my mistake. I thought you were the waitress. No harm no foul." She walked away shaking her head, and knew he was an idiot. She wasn't paying attention and she bumped into a guy and before she landed on her ass, arms held her tight to his chest. Frozen in fear, she had no idea what was going to happen and her anxiety kicked in and she started to freak out. "Just relax and listen to the beating of my heart. Let it calm you. You are safe and have noting to be afraid of." Bevin took a deep breath and recognized the smell of Arthur's battle coat and looked up in surprise. Throwing her arms around him she babbled and wouldn't stop. "You're here! You're really here? Oh God. We need to go somewhere private. I am so glad that you are here! When did you land?" Arthur looked at her and noticed that she was glowing. But before he could say anything, a man ran up behind them and grabbed her by the throat and held a gun to her temple. "Stay back or I kill the girl." Bevin took a breath and went on instinct. She had the gun away from the man and he was on the floor moaning in pain as a few men ran over to them. They looked at her as Arthur was rubbing her back keeping her calm. "Are you ok Miss? Are you hurt anywhere?" She shook her head. "No, but you might want to take a look at the man on the floor. He grabbed me and held a gun to my head. I did everything I could to defend myself." She noticed a bag of cash on the floor and then at Security. "There is a bag of money on the ground and I think he was trying to get away." The man started yelling and looked at Bevin. "I was minding my own business and she attacked me. I didn't do anything wrong." The men looked at her and her anxiety went up. Starting to shake, Arthur held onto her. "Actually, you grabbed her around the throat, and held a gun to her head. She did what she had to in the defense of herself and if you got hurt, I'd say that you need to not break the law." Arthur looked at the guard. "Is there anyway that I can talk to the owner please?" Bill watched everything happen through the cameras and he knew that Bevin was in the right, and he was walking the floor to the group that was standing there talking. "Why is this man no tin jail? The young woman at the heart of this is a guest of Mr. House and when he finds out you are treating her like the criminal, he's not going to be happy. Are you alright Bevin?" She looked at Bill. "I'm fine. Nothing broken, but I do want to press charges if I can. Something tell me this is one of Benny's goons and he was doing what he was told. Benny grabbed me from behind and I flattened him, so let's just say he's not happy, and sent Skippy here to take care of me." She was watching the man's face and knew she hit the mark as Benny walked up to them. "Why are you holding my guy Bill? He didn't do anything wrong." He looked at everyone and noticed Bevin standing there and his face went bone white. "He didn't touch the girl. I swear." Bevin walked over to him and short arm punched him in the throat and as he went down, she kicked him in the balls. "I warned you that I would pound you to paste of you came near me again. And your boy here was caught on tape holding a gun to my head, but play it how you want. I'm done with you." She turned on her heel and started to walk away when Arthur grabbed her hand. "No one thinks you're in the wrong here Ollie. I just think security is surprised that you did their jobs for them. So calm down and tell these people what happened." Bill looked at his guys and nodded. "Both of these men assaulted the young woman here and she was defending herself. Benny grabbed her earlier and they had some words, but seeing as to she's a minor and a guest of Mr. House, you will punish them to the fullest. I have a copy of the tapes if you need them. If at anytime you wish to speak to the young woman, it will be with Mr. House and myself. Good Afternoon Gentlemen and get them out of here." Bill and Arthur walked away with Bevin in front and when they got to the elevator, Nick caught up. "Sorry about that, but I was telling the team that Bevin wasn't from here and if they so felt the need, both men can be sent to Boston and dealt with there." Bevin laughed and shook her head as the doors closed and they went to the Penthouse floor.

Bevin walked into the Penthouse and flopped down in a chair. "I am so ready for this to be over and go home. But I told Mr. House I would help him with whatever he wanted me to do, which no one will tell me what it is. Bill, do you know what it is?" Bill shook his head as the elevator opened and Mr. House walked in. On a chuckled he looked at her. "You really have a way of taking care of trouble. My men are impressed." He looked at her face and noticed that she was stressed and he didn't like it. "Are you ok Bevin?" She shook her head. "You asked me for my help and you still haven't told me what it is." He laughed and sighed. "If you would be so inclined, I need someone with fresh eyes and ears go to each and every show and tell me what is going on and what needs to be changed. And who are these wonderful Gentlemen with you?" Bevin smiled. "The man in the trench coat is Nick Valentine, Knight with the Brotherhood of Steel, and Arthur Maxson, the Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel, they are both friends of mine and they are my back up in case things go wrong like it did a few minutes ago. But I am fine and not hurt, so I've let it go and already over it. And I would love to help you out. I am pretty sure I can give you the information that you need. When did you want the information?" Mr. House laughed. "I want you to take your time and see what can be changed and what works and what doesn't. I want you to suggest whatever changes you can think of. If you are up to trade, I will give you whatever you want for your time. I know you were at the Casino and since you are young, I can make sure you have some fun at the poker tables. No money will be used, but something better. Think of something that you want, and I will make sure the three dealers I choose make the games fun for you. So what do you say?" Bevin laughed. "I would love that. It keeps things legal and I can still have some fun." Mr. House smiled at her and looked at Arthur. "She is a delight. How do you two know each other?" Bevin stopped laughing and felt the stab of loss in her heart. "This is the man I told you about. His great, great, great, Grandfather was my Godfather. I have the middle name Maxson due to that link and I miss Roger everyday." Mr. House nodded and noticed a tear and handed her his handkerchief to wipe her eyes. "Thanks. It hits me at rare times that he's gone." Arthur nodded and knew they needed to talk alone. "Well my dear, Bill and I will leave you to your company, and when you are ready to start your job, let Bill know and I will get things ready." She nodded as they walked out and got onto the waiting elevator. Nick was at the window when the conversation was going on and didn't pay much attention. But the stress in Bevin's tone made him look over at her. "What in the ever loving hell do I wear for this? I don't think a suit screams 'I'm just here at watch'. I need something fun to wear." The elevator door opened and four people walked out, a cart full of boxes and garments on hangers walked in. "Which one of you is Bevin?" She swallowed and raised her hand. "I warn you that the two men in this room are armed. What do you want with me?" The woman laughed and looked at her. "I am here to get you ready for your tour of the shows. Mr. House wanted you to have a look at some outfits that you can wear, and hair and makeup are here as well to make you look flawless, and you are to be pampered. Are you ready to get started?" Bevin smiled while the nerves were working their way through her system. "I am ready." They whisked her to a chair and got started. "Your hair is amazing, but I need to take three inches off. Is that ok?" Bevin shook her head. "No. My hair stays the length it is. That is not up for debate." The man looked at the woman and sighed. "But Miss, you have so many dead ends, and what is it with this braid? That is such a poor person thing to do." Bevin turned beet red and stood up. "Actually, I think you all need to go. I think I can handle myself." The woman looked at Bevin. "Miss? We were sent by Mr. House to make sure you fit in here." Bevin reared back and walked away, leaving Arthur and Nick to stare at the group that upset Bevin. The elevator opened and Bill walked out. "Where did Bevin go?" The man looked at Bill. "She refuses to let us do what Mr. House told us to and walked away." Nick looked at Bill and said nothing.

Bill hear yelling and went to see what was going on. "Are you kidding me? None of these will ever cover what I need covered. Whoever picked this out is a moron. Really? See through and low cut? These are more for a show girl than an eighteen year old woman. What in the fuck are they thinking?" Bill walked in and noticed all of the clothes and her back to him. "I swear to fucking God whoever picked these out needs to get a new job. There is no way that I would ever wear any of this. First my hair and now all of this? Is this a way to insult me and get away with it? If this is what I have to deal with, I'd rather be naked." Bill took a really good look at what was brought up and knew that Mr House was going to be pissed. "Clothes not to your liking Bevin?" She was tugging on a dress and looked at him. "You cannot be serious? I refuse to wear anything that does not keep me covered. Can I just get a dress that I don't have to worry about making sure that all of my lady bits are covered?" He noticed that she was tugging the dress and he was confused, walking over to the phone, he dialed a number and waited. Not saying a word to him, she walked out where Nick and Arthur were waiting and she smiled. Arthur took a look at her and got pissed. "What in the hell? That is not what you should be wearing." She looked at him and to the woman who brought up the clothes. "I know this. You know this, but I am assuming that no one else got the fucking memo. But if Mr. House sent this up, there had to be a good reason, other than to embarrass me. Trust me, I'm not happy with the fact that is is not at all what I would wear, but when in Rome. Thing I hate most? No pockets, but a gun ruins the lines, so I guess I won't need one." Bill caught the end of the conversation and stood in the room. "Well, it looks like Mr. House isn't happy with the stunt pulled. It seems that the group in this room wanted to cause you embarrassment. I have a new team on their way up, and made sure to tell them that you need age appropriate attire and the clothing shop is send up all they had, and a stylist to do what you want them to do. So why don't you go change and we will wait for the other team to get here." Bevin nodded and walked out as the group stood there in shock. "Sir? We thought she would love what we picked out for her. It was my mistake thinking that she was older than what she was. I take the blame for it." He looked at the woman and knew that this wasn't the first time she had pulled this stunt. "Eva, you and your team need to get out of this room and out of the Casino. You are fired. We both know you do what you want even when you are told what to do. I am so sick of cleaning up your mess and Mr. House is fed up with it as well. So you can go now." The woman looked at her team, and they packed up their things, and Eva could do nothing but stare.

The elevator opened and a new group of people walked out and smiled at Bill. "Where is the lovely young woman? We want to make sure we chose the right clothes for the job at hand." Bevin walked out and rolled her eyes. "Great more people here to call me stupid and not worth anything. I swear to God if you do something I don't want you to do, I will make sure one of my friends will end you." The four men looked at her and the head one walked over. "Doll, your hair is lovely. It needs a less of a quarter inch trim. The braid? Who passed away in your life?" She looked at the man with a sad smile. "It's for my dad and brother. They died a long time ago and I can't take the braid out, until I've mourned them for a full year." The man nodded, and pulled out his own. "My sister as well. My grief is with yours." Bevin looked at the first team and they hung their heads. "So what should we do first? I know. Tell me what you like. And what is your first name?" Bevin smiled. "Bevin. I hope to God you have clothes that won't make me look like a stripper? The woman over there heard woman and thought I would so love to be a stripper." The man looked at her. "I'm Raven and the woman over there is Eva." He looked at Eva and shook his head. "But she tried so that is what matters." Eva looked at Raven. "On that note, I hope she can find something that can make her not stick out like the hick thumb she is. I chose what I did to shake her up." Bevin looked at her. "You have no idea the hell I've lived through. I was locked away and frozen inside a Vault, left to die. I watched my best friend's husband murdered for their son. I was a singer before the Great War came and blew everything I knew and loved away. But go ahead and judge me. Your not perfect either." Everyone who didn't know her stared. Eva looked at her and shrugged. "Wow, and you think I care. I don't." Eva turned on her heel and tried to walk away, and Raven grabbed her. "We are over Eva. I have the papers waiting for you to sign." She sighed and looked at Bevin. "Alright. Have a nice life with her Raven." Bevin was confused and Eva looked at Arthur and smiled. "You are hot. Want to have dinner with me sometime?" Arthur looked at her, and winked to Bevin. "I think Bevin would have a major issue with it, seeing as to she's my wife." Eva and Raven both looked at her and she grinned. "Almost wife. I was in the middle of planning the wedding when I was kidnapped and brought here." Eva let out a huff and walked out, the team following her, and Bill escorting them out. When the doors closed, Bevin started laughing. "That worked? Wow. Every time I did that it made the men work harder for my attention. Guess I just needed the right guy." Raven looked at her confused. "You're not?" Arthur looked at him. "Not for lack of trying on my part, but Bevin has strange ideas about marriage." Bevin snorted. "I have no plans on ever getting married, or having kids. Now can we please get to work. Short time frame here." Raven led her to a chair and sat her down. "Henry? You have hair, so work your magic, and leave the length alone. Mike? You have makeup and nails. And I will find what works for this stunner right here. I'm thinking pinks." Bevin looked at him. "Noting pink or purple. Clashes with the eyes and hair. Other than that, have fun." She closed her eyes and let the men get to work. She tuned them out and Arthur and Nick both watched as she was transformed. The elevator dinged and a man with a food cart walked in, the scents of food filling the air and Bevin opened her eyes. "Please tell me there is a Dice Roll on that cart and there is no shellfish on it as well." The man looked at the list. "No shellfish Miss, but I think the chef is going to make you lunch while you are being pampered. If you would like." Bevin opened her eyes and noticed the small man standing there. "I would love for him to make me lunch. What is on the menu?" The man looked at her. "What ever you so desire Miss. I can make any kind of sushi that you want." Bevin thought she died and went to heaven. "You are a God among men. I will let you decide but please be aware that I can't have any and all forms of shellfish." The man bowed to her. "I have brought chicken and beef. I can do whatever you want with those, and I hope you enjoy." The man got to work and set everything up for her.

Everyone took a break when lunch was announced and Bevin sat at the table and the men sat around her. Wine and water were poured for her, and she looked at the glass and then to Arthur. Remembering what she said to him that fateful day, she just drank the water. "Is there a problem with the wine Miss?" Bevin shook her head. "I'm sure it's amazing, but I am eighteen and a minor, so I can't drink. The last time I did, it was horrible and told a man several untruths about himself and I am afraid that will happen again." The men all looked at her and scoffed. "You are too good for that sweetie. The man probably deserved everything you said to him. We will make sure nothing happens this time. You are allowed one glass and one glass only if that helps." Bevin nodded and took the glass. Taking a sip, she fell in love with it, and looked at Arthur over the rim. "I can't be held accountable for what I do." Arthur nodded. "Agreed, but you were kidnapped and if you want to let go and relax, I am not going to stop you. Live a little Ollie. You deserve it." She smiled and finished the glass, and looked at the food in front of her. Mouth watering, she picked up the chopsticks and grabbed a Dice Roll and some wasabi. Putting in in her mouth, she moaned in delight. "Amazing." She ate until she was full and felt relaxed. Clearing her place, she waited for the men to finish. As soon as they were done, Bevin sat back in the chair and Nick turned on the radio. "This next song was redone by Bevin Oliver, and while she was a prolific jazz singer, she bent the rules when she teamed up with LSD to release this song. Rumor had it at the time that Bevin lost a bet and was asked to do this song. Where ever you are Miss Oliver, this song is for you." Bevin snorted. "I didn't lose a bet, I asked if I could do it and I was told that if I donate to a charity of their choosing, I was more than welcome to sing it. I made a heft donation and there fore got the rights to do it. Had to change a few notes, but it was a great song." Arthur and the men stared at her. "What? It's the truth. A lot of lies were told about me and this was mild in comparison." The men got back to her and she sang along. "Where does love go when all is said and done?" She fell into a doze, the memories of this song forefront in her memory. She jolted when she heard one of the men talking. "She's done. Raven? You're up to bat now." She looked around and Raven smiled at her. "And Sleeping Beauty awakens. Just without the kiss. Have a nice nap?" Bevin chuckled. "Yup, so what's next on the agenda?" Raven looked at the rack of clothes. "I need you to chose four dresses." She got out of the chair and walked over to the rack. Noticing the dolphin printed dress, she smiled and grabbed the hanger and grabbed three more. "All of these." Raven looked at the dolphin dress and looked at her. "Chose another one. I don't like this and have no idea why it is here." She moved the dress to behind her back. "I want this one. I love it." Arthur walked over and noticed the print. "Raven right?" He nodded and looked at Arthur. "Do Bevin a favor and look at her feet." Raven looked down and noticed the dolphins on her feet and the reason she wanted the dress clicked. "Pretty. Try the dress on. There is a curtain for you to try the dresses on." She walked over and took the robe off and put the dress on and walked out unsure.

When Bevin walked out with the dress on, Arthur swore his heart stopped. She was stunning and he loved how it looked on her. Raven walked around her and nodded. "I was so wrong about this. It looks amazing and I think I have a pair of flats that would set this apart." He walked over and handed her a pair of baby blue flats. Slipping them on, she looked in the mirror. "I know what I am going to play for. This dress and the shoes. This is perfect." Raven had no idea what she was talking about, but he smiled and went along with what ever she said. A half an hour later, the discard pile was growing and her choices were two aside from the dolphin dress. "I'm not sure about this one. What do you think?" She walked out and Arthur just stared at her. "You don't like it? Great." Arthur looked at her and shook his head. "No it looks amazing on you. I just had to find my brain cells and think of something to say other than 'duh me likey'. You look like a old style movie star." She smiled and knew she had a winner. Walking back behind the curtain, she pulled the zipper down and took the dress off and sighed. Placing it in the hanger, she grabbed another and put it on. It came to her knees and was a party dress. Liking the color, she walked out and swished her hips, and looked at Arthur. He was sitting down and she looked at him with a spark in her eyes. "I think I have a winner. Now for one last dress. Give me about five minutes and I will be done and ready." She walked behind the curtain and changed out of the dress and finding a black cocktail dress, she slipped it on and it fit like a glove. The lace overlay made the dress sparkle and she loved it. Sweeping out from behind the curtain, she walked out and noticed that Arthur had his eyes closed. Ignoring the men in the room, she walked over to him, and placed her lips on his. He slowly opened her eyes and looked at her. "Wow, you look. Wow." She giggled and turned around. "I'm glad you like it. Now that I've chosen, I think you and Nick should get ready as well. I think there are a few things for you to try one as well." Arthur stood up and looked at Nick. "You ready for this?" Nick shook his head. "I think while you two are doing your thing, I'm going to the casino floor. I want to see how the security is arranged. Maybe give the owner a few things he can change for the better." Bevin nodded and looked at Nick. "That sounds like fun and I wish you luck." She watched Arthur walk away and find a fancy suit. Arthur looked at Bevin and then to Raven. "I don't know how I am going to compete with her, but I hope you have some magic to work on me." Raven laughed and looked at Bevin. "Have you chosen your dress for tonight? If so, why don't you go grab a bath and we will do your hair and makeup when you're done." Bevin nodded thinking a bubble bath sounded amazing. "Give me half an hour and I will be ready." Raven nodded as she walked away. Looking at the dark suit Raven shook his head. "That would look better with a bow tie. I have one somewhere." It took the team ten minutes to make Arthur presentable and dapper looking. Wiping his face down, Arthur looked at the clock and knew he still had time. Putting on the suit, he heard the bathroom door open and he went behind the curtain and Bevin had no idea what he was doing. Sitting in the chair, the hair and makeup team got to work. When they were finished, Bevin was amazed at their work. "If you two are ready, I think it's time you all left." Arthur stepped out from behind the curtain and Bevin's jaw hit the floor. "Wow. Duh me likey." Arthur laughed and she did too. "If you are ready, I think we can get going." She took his arm and they left.

Walking into the first show, Bevin had no idea what to expect, but five minutes in, her head was ringing. "You can hear the music more than you can hear the singers. And what's with the people in the background? It's like they would rather face a Death claw than be here." Arthur looked at her as she was writing things down and he noticed it to. When the singer hit a wrong note, people moaned in boredom. "I have to do something." She got up from her seat in the front row and walked over to the sound guy. Turning down the music, the people clapped and Bevin looked at the stage. She had to admit that they were trying their best, but they still sucked. It was if they had done this before and were bored with it already. Sitting back down, the singers were thinking that the music was still loud and rushed through the music. When people were filing out, Bevin knew this show would be over soon and they went on to the next one. She encountered the same issues and knew that the other two shows would be the same way, but was surprised at the last one. Each show had their own issues, but this was was horrible. The singer had no idea what music she was singing and botched a lot of the songs. On a sigh, she looked at Arthur. "And I am done. Mr. House has a lot of work ahead of him if he wants these shows to be as amazing as they can be. I have an idea that I think may work. Let's go." Arthur walked out with her and he noticed that men were stopping to stare at her. Placing his hand on her back he lead her out and across the casino floor. The whistles made Bevin stop and stare at one of the men. "Wow. Just wow. Can you answer me this question?" The man got up from his chair and looked at her. "That dress will look amazing on the floor of my suite. What do you say? Want a real man to play with?" She looked at him and then to Arthur. Placing her arm through his, she looked at the man. "Wow. That is solicitation of a minor. And I thought morons died out a long time ago, but here you are. Would you talk to your mom, sister, daughter like that? If not what makes you think you can do it to me? Oh wait. I'm a random stranger so I don't count. I hate to break this to you, but if my body guard breaks your face, you'd have deserved it. Now why don't you try act like a gentleman and see how quick you get what you need. Ladies love a Gentleman. Trust me."

Bill let him know that she was on her way up and Mr. House waited. The knock on the door made him smile. "Come in." He watched Bevin and Arthur walk in and she sat down. "Well I have bad news and I have bad news. What do you want first?" Mr. House looked at her and knew it was bad. "Tell me everything." She sighed and looked at him. Telling him everything that she noticed, he shook his head. "You are the expert, so what do I do?" She smiled. "I am so glad you asked. This is what I want you to do. Close the shows for the next few days. Have the performers tell you what they want. I have a good feeling most of them would rather be doing something else. See where they would fit better and you just might have more people coming to your shows." Mr. House looked at her and nodded. "But I think with some help, we can get the shows where they need to be. Let me think about how I am going to do this, and I will let you know in an hour what I want to do. But first, close down the shows for tonight. Say there is something wrong with the sound and you are having it looked at." Mr. House nodded and flipped a switch. With a smile, he looked at her. "Done. Now, go have fun and boss some people around." She stood up and looked at Mr. House. "That dress looks amazing on you. Did you find a few that you liked?" Bevin smiled. "I did. I have my heart set on winning this amazing dolphin print dress, and I am hoping I am good at poker." Mr. House looked at her confused and remembered that she couldn't play for money. The knock on the door had Bill walking in, and he looked at Bevin and whistled. "You look amazing Bevin. Did things go the way you wanted them to?" She nodded. "They did and Raven is amazing. Well I have some people to boss around, so I will see you at the riot. Oh and that reminds me, there is a man named Jason that I need removed from the Casino. He verbally assaulted me that had a sexual undertone and I think Mr. House would rather not have those kind of people on the floor." She walked out of the office and Mr. House agreed with her. "He's at table ten waiting for her. Make sure every male in my Casino knows that this will not be tolerated." Bill nodded and got to work.

Bevin called the people standing around over and had them follow her out. She did the same thing with the other three shows and walked to the bigger arena. "I know you are all wondering why you lost power. That was on me. From this moment on, you will have to prove to me that you belong here, because if not, I will replace you. Mr. House has hired me to turn things around and I hope to or we are all out of a job. I noticed a few things. There are more performers not performing than are. Can someone explain why?" A woman looked Bevin up and down. "And what would you know about music. Don't you need to be in school or something?" Bevin smiled at her and looked at Arthur. "All I need is one. One old man is enough. Babe you got it wrong. Just turn your fears into trust. To trust." The woman looked at Bevin and her eyes were wide. "That was Thunderclouds by LSD. Not usually the style I did it in, but does that answer your question? Here is what is going to happen. At seven a.m. tomorrow morning each and every one of you will be back here and you will sing as if your jobs depend on it, because they do. You have one chance to impress me so make it worth my time. By the end of tomorrow afternoon, I will know who is staying and who is going to a different place here in the Casino. Find a song you like and go for it. Have fun." She walked out as the people were talking to each other, and she knew more than a few were not happy about it, but she didn't care. Right now all she wanted was dinner and bed. Leaving the venue, she was bumped into from behind and she stumbled. "You should be more careful about that Miss. You could really get hurt." She turned and when she did, she fell to the ground and Arthur watched the blood pour out of her back. Yelling for a medic, Benny slipped away with a smile on his face.


	3. When it Rain's it Pours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bevin takes out Benny and he doesn't expect it. Neither does anyone else around her. After a few days, Bevin is ready to go home, a grateful Mr. House sending her home with a promise to be there if she ever needed it. Bevin learns the truth about her past, and her reaction is not what Arthur or Nick thought it would be. Arthur finds the 'ring'. Does this mean wedding bells will soon ring for Bevin and Arthur?

Bevin couldn't feel anything other than the pain and the needles of the Stimpaks. "Will she be ok?" She heard Arthur and wanted to reassure him that she would be fine, but she couldn't speak. "The knife missed her spine, and she will be ok. Just give the meds time to work Sir." Arthur huffed and she heard a chair scrape across the floor. She felt the heat from his hands and that was all she could feel. "What in the hell happened?" Arthur looked at Bill. "I have no idea, but she was fine one minute, and on the floor, blood pooling a second later. I should have done a better job of protecting her." She moaned and both Bill and Arthur looked at her. "Benny did this to me and I will make him pay." Bill and Arthur both looked at her. "What happened? How do you feel?" Both men asked at the same time and she smiled. "Like I drank a bottle of very awesome wine. Can I get another bottle?" Bill laughed and looked at her. "You say that Benny did this? Why?" She sighed. "Because I beat him twice and he hates me for some reason. I dunno. But when I find him, he's mine, and will find out what happens when I get hurt." A few hours later, she was healed, but she had the scar left, and was looking in the mirror. "Well that's another scar to add to the collection?" She walked out of the bathroom and Arthur nodded and Bill was confused. "What do you mean?" Bevin sighed and moved her hair showing the X on her back. "Did Caesar do that to you? If he did, I'll kill him myself." Bevin shook her head. "No. I got this when I was younger. Now on to Benny and I know just what to do. Is he still here?" Bill looked at her. "He is. In fact, I had my boys grab him after he tossed the knife. Are you sure you are ok?" She looked at him. "I am fine. It takes a lot more than that to take me down." Arthur laughed and got up from the chair as the elevator chimed. "In you go." Benny walked out and noticed that Bevin was still alive. "That is impossible. That shot should have killed you." Bevin laughed and looked at him. "What makes you think it would? I'm the person that you can't kill." She grabbed her pistol and shot Benny in his left knee and he went down screaming in pain. She shot his foot and he passed out from the pain. Taking out his other knee she looked at Bill. "Take him to the dessert, tie him to a stake and let the vultures tear him apart. I'm done with him and I know you probably have some history with him as well." Bill nodded and pointed to his head. "Shot me at point blank range. I knew his day was coming, and I didn't think you'd carry it out." He slung the body of Benny over his shoulder and he left. Bevin looked at Arthur and knew he had a hard time with what he witnessed. "I am ready for bed. Are you coming?" Arthur looked at her and smiled. "Actually, I need to talk to you. Have you had a chance to read the journal I gave you?" She looked at him and shook her head. "Not really. Is there something that I need to know?" The elevator dinged again and Nick walked into the foyer. "Good you both are here. It seems that there is a man wanting Bevin back. Says something about her being his property. Mr. House is doing all he can in stalling, but it's looking like this Caesar guy is hell bent on claiming Bevin. So what are we going to do?" Bevin looked at Nick, her eyes ice cold. "Nothing. He knows that Arthur is the Elder of the BOS and he told Bill that he didn't need him breathing down his neck. My take? He's blowing hot air." Nick nodded, but he noticed something coming at the window and he ran to Bevin. "Get down!" The missile exploded before it hit the window and Bevin ran to the glass. "What in the ever loving hell was that?" She noticed the red banner and that was about it. "It looks like an invasion. He wants you back." Bevin looked at Nick and Arthur. "He can have me back when he's dead." She stalked away forming a plan on the fly, and so was Arthur.

Caesar wanted the girl back and if it meant killing everyone to get her, so be it. "Fire again." The missile whistled as it went by and exploded before it got to the window. "Make sure my property is safe. I need her unharmed." The missile rocked the glass and he had no idea that Bevin was on her way to end this game between them. Walking out of the Casino, Bevin knew she was a target, so she wanted to make sure the people around her were ready for the fight. Pulling out her weapon, she killed a few of the men beside Caesar. "My name is Bevin Maxson Oliver and I belong to one person." Caesar looked at her and knew the name was familiar to him, but he couldn't place it. "I lived through the Great War, lost my father and brother and I refuse to be owned by any man. If you want me Caesar, get in line with the rest of the men because I really don't have time for your antics and nor do I want to deal with them. But if you fire on innocent people again, I will turn your camp into a barren wasteland. I am no man's property, possession, or slave, so you can get the fuck over yourself and stay the fuck out of my way, or you won't have to worry about the Brotherhood of Steel." She turned and looked at Arthur as Caesar grabbed her. Looking at his hand, she looked at his face, and noticed that it was full of rage. "If you are who you say you are, do you bear the mark?" She looked at Caesar and pulled her hair back and turned so he could see it, and the next thing she knew, he was on his knee before her. "I am so sorry My Lady. My men thought you were a legend. My men and I will let you go in peace and know that if you ever need our help, it's only a call away." She looked at Caesar and then to his men. "This woman is to be left alone. She is a friend and not a foe. If any of my men touch her, I will kill him myself." She looked at Caesar. "Caesar?" He turned and looked at her. "Try to keep the chaos and mayhem down a notch or two ok? I would like to get home without any issues, kidnappings, stabbings, or stupid shit. Alright?" Caesar watched as Bill rode his bike up and looked at Caesar and then to her. "You alright Bevin?" She nodded. "It's all good. Caesar here was almost paste, but maybe next time." Bill laughed and Caesar snorted. Bevin just shrugged and walked away leaving Arthur to watch her move. He looked at Caesar and shook his head. "You should stay as far away from her as possible. She may or may not hurt you, but I have a bigger Army than you could ever think to have and we will end you." Caesar looked at Arthur. "We will be going now." He rounded up his men and they left. And Caesar looked back and wished her luck.

Bevin punched the button for the Penthouse and waited, tapping her foot as Arthur walked up. "Are you ok Ollie? Or are you ready to be home." She sighed and it was full of things unsaid and sadness. "Yeah, I just wonder about family sometime. My parents divorced and Roger while he was great, never taught me how to do 'girl' things. A make up artist on tour had to teach me about makeup and how to do it perfectly, and can we not talk about the 'talk'? That still gives me nightmares." Arthur looked at her confused. "What 'talk' are you talking about? And is it important?" She looked at him stunned. "Dear God. The 'talk' about sex and where babies come from. I never knew that there were two ways to think about it. The female way and the way Roger and my dad talked to me about it. I think I still bear the mental scars somewhere." Arthur chuckled and so did she. "But I want to really know why my mom hated me and what I did to cause that." Arthur looked at her and knew that he had to tell her the truth. "Bevin I." The elevator opened and Nick was waiting. "Well that takes care of that. Men can be morons sometimes, but you are worth it in the end." Nick looked at her confused. She looked and shook her head. "I'll explain when we are on our way home. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an early morning." She was walking away when Arthur called out, "wait. I think there is something that you need to know first. It's about your mother." Bevin turned back to him and knew it was bad. "Can this wait until the morning? I'm really tired and want to sleep." Arthur ran his thumb down her face and smiled at her. "It can wait until morning. Get some rest and I will see you in the morning. You have a big day ahead of you and I don't want to add to the stress right now. Good night Bevin." She walked toward the bedroom and stopped. "More than one person can sleep in the room. It's massive and had two King sized beds. If you two are interested." Nick looked at her and chuckled. "We all know that I don't need sleep, so you and Arthur go ahead. I will keep watch and we will talk in the morning." Bevin smiled and then she yawned. "Night Nick. See you in the morning." She walked into the bedroom and Arthur followed behind her. She grabbed her sleep wear and walked to the bathroom. He heard the shower turn on and the sounds of her crying. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but knew it would have to wait. Twenty minutes later, Bevin looked like she hadn't cried and Arthur acted like he didn't hear a thing. "Shower's free if you want to take one." Arthur looked at her and took his tie off. "Get some rest Bevin, you need it. I will be done soon." Walking to the bathroom, he noticed some clothes laid out for him and he smiled. Making sure he was fast and clean, he walked back into the bedroom and Bevin was asleep, and with a smile, he turned off the lamp and heard her sigh. "Elder? Tell me the truth about my mom." Arthur sighed in the dark. "Bevin, it can wait until a better time. You need to rest and so do I." He heard her punch the pillow and it was hard for him to listen to. "Fine. Good night." She flopped over and he smiled in the dark and knew she wouldn't sleep until he told her, so flipping on the lamp, he looked over at her and blew her world apart.

She watched the internal debate he was having, and he looked over at her. "I just found this out and I need you to understand that your well being is the only thing that matters in this moment." She looked at him and knew it was bad. "Just tell me I'm adopted and get it over with. We all know that between me, dad, and Drew, I was the normal one." She laughed, but Arthur didn't and that sent her radar off. "Oh God. I was adopted." Arthur got out of his bed and sat on hers. "No, but Connie wasn't your birth mom. It seems your dad was in love with another woman and you were born. When Connie found out that there was more money on the table, she didn't say a word about your birth. She hated you because you represented everything your dad had with your birth mom. Love. Roger knew from the moment you were placed in his arms, that he would move heaven and hell to make sure you were safe. When you became famous, Roger created a trust and Connie knew that if you were killed in an accident, she would be rich. That is why she had you kidnapped. Roger knew she was behind it, but there wasn't anything tying her to it. I am so sorry that I had to be the one to tell you." She nodded and then sighed. "I want to be mad at my dad, but I can't. He did what was best for me at the time and I can't fault him for that." She laid down on the bed and sighed. She started to doze when she looked at him. "I guess that means I won. She did her level best to destroy me but she didn't. I survived her and her chaos." She slid into sleep and Arthur just smiled as he joined her.

Nick walked in to the bedroom and looked at Arthur and Bevin sleeping in the bed. His body was facing the door and a small handgun was on the nightstand, just in case he needed it. Arthur slowly woke up and looked at Nick and then over to Bevin spread out and sleeping on her stomach. "What time is it?" Arthur whispered. "It's six a.m. I thought Bevin wanted to be up early to get ready for the meeting she has." Arthur nodded and rolled over on his side. "Bevin? It's time to wake up. You have the meeting at seven that you can't be late for." She snuggled deeper into the blankets. "Go away Drew. I don't have school today. But dad has to meet with the teachers." Arthur laughed and tried again. "Bevin. You need to wake up. You have a meeting in about an hour. Are you going to let Mr. House down?" Her eyes popped open and she jumped up from the bed. "Oh God. How late am I?" Nick laughed. "You are late for breakfast. So go get dressed and I will see what was sent up." Nick looked at Arthur and he got out of the bed as well. Kissing her forehead, he followed behind Nick and let her get ready. Bevin raced around the room and got dressed in a hurry. Ten minutes later, she was at the table eating pancakes writing down what she was going to do. She looked at the clock and knew she needed to get going. "I will be back in a few hours and I hope to have some fun, after I move people to where they need to be and happiest at." She placed her napkin by her plate and grabbed another cup of coffee, walking out the door with Arthur behind her. Getting on the elevator, he noticed that she was in jeans and a t-shirt, wearing the flats from the night before, he was in awe. She could wear a dress and sweep the room like a fire, and do the same thing in jeans and a shirt. As the doors closed, she sipped the coffee and all was right in her world. On a sigh she looked at him. "About last night. Thanks for telling me the truth. It was harder for you to tell me than it was for me to hear. Now I know that I will never be like her ever, and I can finally be happy without the ghost of her behind me." Arthur nodded. "I am glad I was able to tell you. What are you going to do now?" She shrugged as the doors opened. "I am going to get this done and make plans to go home. I miss Cait and the baby." Her sigh was wistful and Arthur knew how she felt.

The people were waiting and they were talking in low tones as she walked in, a man looked at her. "I think you are in the wrong area Miss. This is a closed meeting and you can't be here." Bevin snorted and looked at him. "I had a feeling someone was gonna go diva. Never go full diva. It will bite you later. I know I am not in a fancy dress, but this isn't the time for me to be fancy. Do you all have the songs you want to do?" The people looked at her and nodded. She sat down and Arthur handed her a notebook and a pen. "Alright, let's get started. I need you to tell me your name and what song you are doing. When I am done, I will tell you where you really need to be. I am ready to get this done." One man walked to the mic, gave his name and did his song. Finding she liked his sound, she put him in the slot he needed to be. It took five hours, but she got the job done and placed the sheets on the table and went to walk out when a young woman rushed in. "Am I late?" Bevin looked at her and noticed that she was stressed. "I think I have time for one more person." Bevin heard groans and looked at them. "If she's here, she get a chance. So why don't you go about your business." She looked at the shaking girl. "Are you ok?" The girl nodded. "I'm fine." Bevin waited as the girl took the stage, and blew everyone away. When the song was done, Bevin looked at her. "Bold choice with your song. 'Army of Me' was what got me into music and I didn't look back. If I gave you a different song, do you think you can do it?" The girl nodded and Bevin handed her another song, and looked at the man standing beside her. "And you are going to do the song with her. Any issue with it?" The man nodded and she heard the door open. Bevin looked at the girl. "What is your name?" The girl looked at Bevin and smiled. "May." Bevin nodded. "All right May, show me what you've got." Bill watched the young woman with Bevin and was wondering where she came from. The girl didn't work in the Casino and he knew everyone. Walking closer, he still had no idea who she was or why she was there. May looked up and her eyes went wide as Bill walked to Bevin was. "Who's the girl?" Bevin shrugged. "No idea, but she is good. She could be what you need to turn this around." The song ended and Bevin noticed the sparkle in the girl's eyes and knew she would be great. She listened and knew where she would put her and where she would go. When May finished the song, Bevin told her where she would be put and walked out, her job finished and made her way to Mr. House's office, knowing that he was wanting to know what Bevin decided.

Bevin walked into the office and noticed Mr. House muttering to himself. "Mr. House? I hate to interrupt, but I got things settled and handled. You have an amazing layout, but the talent needed to know where they were best suited. I made a list and I am giving you a copy of it." Mr. House looked up at her and she had a feeling he was pissed off about something. "Fine. Put it on the desk. Thank you." She did and looked at him. "Are you alright? I know a really good lawyer if you need one." Her tone was joking but he wasn't in the mood to hear it. "Can you just go now? Not everything needs your input." She gasped and walked to the door. Opening it, she knew she was ready to go home. Bill stepped out and brushed past her without a word. "Arthur, I'm ready to go home now. Call who you have to and lets go home." Arthur nodded and they went to the Penthouse to grab Nick. "Hey Nick. You ready to go home?" Nick looked up from the couch and grinned. "I was ready the day we left." She walked out to see Bill and MR. House in the room. "I'm ready when you all are. I want to see how things went while I was gone." Arthur looked at her and sighed. "Actually Bevin, I'm not ready to leave yet. And Mr. House wanted to talk to you about something and I think you should be sitting down." Bevin looked at Mr. House and what he said to her repeated in her head. "Bevin, I am so sorry for the way I talked to you, and if you'd be willing to look over this, I could use your help." He handed her a folder and she opened it. "This is your standard labor contract. Pretty formal, and standard. What is the issue with it?" Mr. House looked at her and shook his head. "I have Benny's boss wanting to come in here and run the place. I have told him no several times, and he is trying to get the people who work here to band together. I am not sure what it's called, but he wants to take over my Casino and I refuse to let that happen." Bevin nodded. "He wants to create a Union and make sure he gets rich. If the people want to do that, there is a problem. Unions and things like that died when the bombs fell. Why does he want to start one now aside from the money aspect?" The elevator dinged and Benny walked in with a man who looked like he lived in Power Suits and lived in slime. Benny scanned the room and his eyes went wide when he looked at her and he went white. She smiled at him and the man standing behind him looked her up and down and Bevin's skin crawled. "House. It's good to see you. Have you taken a look at my offer?" Bevin stepped forward and looked at the man. "Actually, I looked it over as his attorney and I have to say it's not impressive. The people under Mr. Houses employ have no interest in Unionizing and it's an insult that you would have a man who tried to kill me walk in here with you. And the Union pay is nothing short if insulting. I get it, you want more property, but the Casino isn't for sale." She stared off into space for a second and smiled. "Vegas may not be where you want to be. I do know an untapped place that could use the revenue stream that would come in." The man looked at her and was all ears. "Tell me everything you can about this place. Where is it?" Bevin looked at Arthur and smiled. "First let me tell you that the BS your boy Benny has been doing to me, will stop." The man looked at Benny who made his face look innocent. "I Have no idea what she's talking about Sir. I've never met her before in my life." Bevin smiled and looked at Bill, who looked at Benny. "So you're saying that you didn't assault this young woman, and try to kill her a couple of days ago? Because we all know it's a lie. But she let you live so that's got to count for something right?" Bill knew that Benny wasn't happy being called out like that, but there was nothing Benny could do, short of confessing to harming Bevin.

Bevin watched the man and knew that he was thinking her offer over. "So tell me about this place. What do you like about it?" Bevin smiled and turned on the charm. "It has a very big customer base and there are a lot of good spots to put a place like the Casino in. I actually own a lot of property there and the view are amazing. Like I said there is a lot of untapped places you can build." The man looked at her and smiled. "So where is this place?" Bevin smiled and looked back at him. "Boston actually." The man grinned and looked at her. "So would you be willing to tell me where the good spots are? I want the best spot." She looked at Arthur and Nick. "There is a place near Fenway park that could work. Several of those building could work and Fenway has a trader outpost there. People in and out. Plus more people to work for you." She sighed and looked out the window. "This is just a suggestion and you don't have to listen to it. I was just throwing it out there, and you do have the option of saying no." The man looked at her and the ideas were flowing. "I like it actually. Benny, make the arrangements for our trip out. I want to see what Boston has for me." Bevin looked at the man as he held out his hand for her to shake, and she looked at it. "I don't shake hands because the last time I did, I was kidnapped and brought here." The man nodded and walked back to the elevator, with Benny in tow. The got on and left. Arthur started to laugh and Bill looked at him. "What's so funny?" Arthur looked at Bevin and she was grinning too. "That man is wasting his time. Boston took a full on hit by a nuke when the Great War happened and there are more dangers there than a little bit. If they think Caesar is bad, wait until they see a Super Mutant. That will be ugly." Nick looked at Bevin and knew she outsmarted the fox, and Bill looked at her. "And they say Caesar is scary. You took care of business in no time." Mr. House looked at her as well. "It seems I owe you more now than I did when you walked in here. Name your price?" Bevin laughed and looked at him. "Well there was this amazing dress that I wanted, and the shoes to go with it." Mr. House looked at her and smiled. "Done. Aside from the wine and clothes. Let me pay you. Will a million caps cover it?" Bevin looked at him confused. "What? No that's." Mr. House interrupted. "Not enough. You're right. A million caps and if you ever decide to come back, the Penthouse is yours to stay in. Take this card and go to whatever shop you want and when you flash this card, you point and it's yours." Bevin was shocked. "No, Mr House. That is way too much. I can't do that." Mr. House looked at her confused. "Why not? You saved by business, you have become a friend, and I must admit, that you are charming and a wonder to behold. If I had my human body, I would have taken you out and shown you everything." He looked at Arthur. "You Sir are a lucky man. She is special and needs to be treated as such." Arthur looked at him. "I agree. She's an amazing young woman and I am glad to know her." He looked at her and fell harder in love with her and she had no idea. Bevin looked at Mr. House. "This is what is going to happen Mr. House. The wine, clothes, two thousand caps, and I am not sure if I will come back here but if I do, I would love the Penthouse. That is all that I require. Deal?" Mr. House looked at her stunned. "Is there anything else you want?" Bevin shook her head. "Nope. But we will have lunch here one more time before we go." Mr. House laughed and she smiled. "I want one more Dice Roll before I leave." Mr. House looked at her and nodded. "Agreed. Now go have some fun my dear. Vegas awaits your return." She hugged the robotic body of Mr. House and looked at him. "Human body or not. You're pretty amazing yourself, and I am glad that I got to meet you. Who knows, I might just bring some girls I know with me next time I come." Mr. House looked at her and smiled. "Have a safe trip home, and call me when you can. I want to know how the Casino in Boston turns out." Bevin laughed. "You will be getting a lot of calls about that." The doors opened to the elevator and they all got on, each trying to think of what to do next. Bevin loved it here and realized she didn't want to leave.

She was walking around the shops lost in thought. She wanted to get baby Olivia something from her time here, but was unsure. Walking in she looked at all of the adorable things they had. "Excuse me? Can i help you with something?" Bevin jumped and looked at the woman behind the counter. "Please. I need something for a friend, she has a newborn daughter and I want to get the baby something adorable. What do you suggest?" The woman looked down her nose at Bevin. "Something not here. Everything in this room is way to expensive and you couldn't afford it." Bevin looked at the woman and sighed. "Alright, but Mr. House told me to find what I wanted and I guess this stuff is more than even he can pay for." Bevin turned to walk out and May bumped into her on the way in. "Mom? I got a job." The woman looked at her daughter and smiled. "I hope singing? Tell me all about it." May looked over at Bevin and squealed. "I hoped I would run into you! Thank you so much for giving me the chance you did." Bevin had no idea what to do when the girl hugged her. "Not a problem. Well May, it was nice that I could help you out, but I have to go. I have a lot to do and so little time before I go home." The woman looked at Bevin and knew she needed to set things right. "I am sorry I misjudged you. Let me see what I have for a little girl. May? Why don't you go to the back and find a basket for me." May rushed off humming a song and it made Bevin smile. "Thank you. May has wanted to be a singer since before she could walk. All she needed was the push you gave her." The woman grabbed a plush baby blanket and handed it to Bevin. "So soft. Cait will love it. Do you have adult ones?" The woman laughed and pointed to a shelf behind her. Take one for you and one for the new mom." Bevin looked at the rack and chose one for Cait and was still looking for one she liked. Looking at each of them, she spotted the one she wanted, and pulled it off the rack. Walking to the counter, she noticed a pile of clothes and May and her Mom talking. "Mom, I like this dress better." Bevin looked over and laughed. "I like them both. Cait is going to kill me, but this is my Goddaughter so what ever Ollie wants, I'm going to get." She heard Roger's voice in the back of her head and remembered he said the same thing about her. "I will take the clothes and the blankets I picked." May looked at Bevin. "Mom, this is Bevin. Bevin this is my mom Molly." Molly looked at Bevin, and smiled. "There was a singer a long time ago by that name. Perhaps you were named after her?" Bevin shook her head. "No, I was frozen in a Vault when the bombs fell and I survived because if it." Molly looked at Bevin and knew by the look on her face that she was telling the truth. "Ok. The total for this is free. Can I have it sent to your rooms?" Bevin shook her head. "Actually I am going back to Boston in about three hours. I have something I need to deal with back home, but I will be back with my female friends and Cait can find stuff for Ollie on her own." Molly laughed and so did Bevin. "There you are. Nick and I have been looking for you." Bevin turned and looked at Arthur. "Sorry, I was looking for something for Ollie, and I came across this amazing shop. Don't tell Cait that I overspent on Ollie, she's kill us both." Arthur laughed and looked at the massive box. "What's in there?" Bevin shook her head. "Stuff for my Goddaughter. And no peeking." Arthur grabbed the box as Bevin hugged May and her mother Molly. "Enjoy yourself May. And if your voice starts to hurt, take a break. Trust me. Well it's time for me to go and I hope to see you again soon." Arthur picked up the box and noticed how light it was. Bevin moved onto another shop and got what she wanted from them, and when she was walking out of the last shop, arms full, Bill walked over to her. "Well we have the wine ready for transport, let me call someone to carry those bags for you." He whistled and a Robot walked their way. "May I help you Miss?" Bevin smiled. "Is there anyway that you can get all of this packed into a trunk for me? If you could I would appreciate it." The Robot took all of her bags and the box of baby stuff and walked away. Bevin just watched as the Robot found a large trunk and packed it all away with room to spare. "Now if you'll follow me Miss, Mr. House has lunch ready for you." Bevin smiled and followed the Robot because shopping made her hungry and she wanted some sushi before she went home.

Arthur followed Bevin and wanted to know if she was ready to leave all of this behind. Sitting at the table, he looked over at her and noticed that her eyes were alight with excitement. "I am guessing by your face that you are ready to go home?" She nodded as the sushi was placed in front of her. "Yeah. I want to see how big Olivia has gotten and what changes were made to my home. Vegas is nice, but I miss the quiet of home." Arthur nodded and she looked at him. "I also have to deal with my past and I am ready to do that. My life was and is a mess and I need to think about things going forward. And I can't do that here where there is more than a few things to keep me distracted. And you are probably wondering how things are going back in Boston." Arthur watched her put a small dab of wasabi on her piece of sushi and place it in her mouth. When lunch was over, a waiter brought her over a bag and placed it on the table and looked at her. "The chef wanted you to know that there is everything you need to make sushi when you get home. He told me to tell you safe travels and have fun with the kit." Bevin looked at the waiter and grinned. "Tell him 'The winds of fate bless those who take the risk and just be', and I will have a blast making sushi. She looked at Arthur and pulled out a few caps and placed them on the table with the bill, grabbed the bag and walked out. She was walking toward the trunk and the Robot looked at the bag. "More Miss?" She nodded and looked in the bag. Grabbing the ornate box, she carried that with her. "Bevin? What is that? It's very pretty." Bevin looked at the box and then to Arthur. "It's a Bento Box. In Japan, they would make lunches and serve them in boxes like this. It was tailored to the person buying it, this way if there was something a person as allergic to, they would make a boxed lunch around the allergens." She knew what this box meant and she was humbled. "A box like this was kept in the family, but if a person was well liked, the box could be given as a gift. I am humbled and I have to give the owner something to replace it with." She walked past a store and seen some pretty bowls and knew she had to buy them. Walking in, she bought the bowls and had them sent to the chef. Finding a Bento box she added that as well. "This way he will know I appreciate the gift of his family." Arthur walked out with her and watched as Bill walked over to the two of them. "Bevin. I have the money Mr. House wanted to give you and if you'd come with me, I can make sure you are in and out without a problem." Bevin looked at Arthur and nodded. "I will make sure the trunk is loaded Bevin. Go on." She looked at Arthur and nodded, walking away with Bill. Arthur walked to the Robot and told him to load the trunk in the Vertibird and he had something to do. When the Robot grabbed the trunk, Arthur knew he only had a few minutes left to do what he needed to and noticed a jeweler. Walking in, he noticed all of the pretty stones, but he was looking for something. "Can I help you Sir?" Arthur looked up at the man. "Yes. I need to know if you have anything with dolphins?" The man looked at Arthur and smiled. "We do. A lot in fact. Right this way." The man led Arthur to a case and he noticed how pretty everything was, and Arthur had a question for the man. "Why is everything priced so low? I noticed necklaces that were more expensive than this." The man sighed. "They are not selling. And I can't find anyone that would buy them, so I cut the prices in half and lowered it even more. I would sell you all of this for one hundred caps just to get it sold." Arthur looked at the man stunned. "I will take all of it. I know someone who loves dolphins and I want to surprise her with this, and I have a feeling that she will probably come here to see what you have. I need you to tell her if she does that it has already sold, but keep it a secret." The man looked at Arthur. "What? Really? May I ask why?" Arthur pulled out the caps and placed them on the counter. "I have a friend that collects dolphins and is going to flip out when she sees all of this. You are going to make her really happy." The man yelped and boxed everything up and while he was doing that, he was looking at rings. "I have a question." The man looked up. "Yes?" "How much are your ring sets?" The man called for help and left his helper to finish boxing the dolphins up. "That set is two hundred caps." Arthur noticed the blue stone would go great with Bevin's eye color. "I want you to know it also comes with a man's wedding band and that is free." Arthur pulled out the rest of his caps as Bevin walked in. "I will take that set. Thanks." The man noticed her and smiled. "May I help you Miss?" Bevin noticed Arthur standing there and smiled at him. "Yes, my friend told me that you had some dolphin jewelry for sale and I wanted to know if I could see it?" The man looked at Arthur and then to her. "I'm so sorry Miss, but there was a couple in here that just bought everything that I had. If I had known I would have saved a few for you." Bevin looked at the man. "It's ok. You didn't know and I just found out. I thought that since you were the only jeweler here, you'd have something." The man looked at her. "Know what? Let me see if we have anything in the back. We might have something to make you smile." Bevin smiled as he walked away. "Everything is so pretty here. The rings are so perfect." Arthur nodded. "I agree. I found something for Kells and I hope he likes it." Bevin looked at him as the man walked back to them holding a small box. "I did find something, but I am not sure how you are going to like it." Bevin looked at the name tag and then to him. "Tim, I am sure whatever you found I am going to buy anyway, so let's see what you found." Tim opened the box and Bevin laughed. "I will take it. How much?" Tim looked at her and then to Arthur. "Five caps and no more." She pulled out the caps and placed them on the counter. Tim placed the box in her hands and she pulled out the glass dolphin. "I will call you Tim and you are going home with me. I am going to put you in a sunny spot. I want to watch the colors move along my wall." Tim laughed and she placed the box in a bag at her hip next to the Bento box, and walked out and waited for Arthur to get done.

Tim looked at Arthur. "That was close. I now wish I would have saved something for her." Arthur looked at him. "She is going to be happy when I give her all of this, and if she comes back, make sure to have more waiting for her. I already know that she's planning on returning so you have that to look forward to." The clerk handed Arthur the bag with all of the dolphin jewelry in it along with the ring boxes, and Arthur knew that he also had the rings from Roger, but he wanted a back up in case she hated the Maxson family rings. "Thanks guys. You are a Godsend. I will let you know how things go." Arthur walked out with the bag and knew Bevin would want to know what was inside. Walking toward them he overheard her conversation with Bill. "I just don't see what you do. We haven't even dated for a while, so him proposing needs to wait until I am sure that it's what I want. I am just finding myself, and not sure I am ready for that step yet." Bill noticed Arthur and nodded. "If he ever asked would you say yes?" She nodded. "If there was ever a point in time. I think I would. But we haven't known each other for long and I want to make sure my heart is ready for that." Arthur walked up and looked at her. "Well, the trunk is loaded, and I have something for Kells. Are you ready to go?" She nodded and looked at the bag. "What did you get him? I wanna see." He put the bag behind his back and knew he had to think of something. "Bevin. Arthur probably wants it to be a surprise and if you know, you will ruin it." Bevin looked at Bill and laughed. "Yeah, you are right. I'm not good with secrets. And I struck out with the jeweler. Someone bought everything before I could get there." Bill looked at Arthur and he pointed to himself. With a nod of understanding, Bill pulled her into a hug, and his watch beeped. "Well it looks like you're ready to go. Keep yourself safe and come back when you want." She hugged him back and walked away watching Nick look around to see if there was a threat coming. "Ready to go?" She looked at Nick and knew he was nervous. "I am. Are you?" Nick nodded. "I am ready to go home and see if anything happened while we were gone." They got on the Vertibird and Bevin watched as Vegas got smaller and she blinked and it was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of thought went into this chapter and I hope you liked it somewhat.


	4. The More Things Change The More They Stay the Same.  Or something like that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Commonwealth is the same, but Bevin has changed. She is happier and finding out what love really means to everyone around her. Christmas comes for everyone in the Commonwealth and Bevin lets it pass without celebrating it. A monster storm takes aim at the Commonwealth.

Bevin watched as home got closer and for once she missed the lights of Vegas. "Are you ok Bevin?" She looked at Arthur. "I just missed home. It's great to be back. Was it hard for you to leave Vegas?" Arthur shook his head. "I didn't grow up there, so no. But I did meet with the BOS out there so it wasn't a total waste of time for me." Her eyes flashed at him and he knew he had to back track what he meant. "I didn't mean that you were a waste of time Bevin. Sorry if it sounded like that. I think we are all needing a bed at some point." Bevin nodded and watched as the plane landed in Sanctuary Hills. "This is my stop. Thanks for coming for me Arthur." They off loaded everything into her house and she closed the door and noticed that the walls and ceiling were fixed and there wasn't any holes to see. With a sigh, she grabbed the Bento Box and ate her sushi as Cait knocked on the door. Codsworth opened it and Cait rushed into the house. "You are alright! You had us worried." Bevin swallowed the rice and nodded. "I was so scared that I was never coming home, but I knew Arthur would find me no matter where I was. How is Olivia?" Cait sighed. "Growing like a weed." She looked at the cases and the trunk and wondered what was in them. "Bring back gifts did you?" Bevin nodded and smiled. "I got somethings for Olivia and Duncan. Go ahead and take a look. I know Christmas is in a few days and I wanted to get them each something." Cait opened the trunk and pulled out a box and the dolphin blanket. "I am thinking these are yours on the left side and mine are on the right?" Bevin looked at the trunk and laughed. "I guess so." They pulled out everything and Bevin was staring at the box. "I wonder what is inside." She took the lid off the box and sighed. "What is that?" Bevin laughed, and pulled her belly button ring out and put the dolphin one in. "I wonder where it came from?" She placed the diamond one in the box and walked over to the safe and opened it and placed it with the other fifteen that she had. When she returned Cait was looking at the clothes Bevin got for the kids and sighed. "You didn't have to do this you know." Bevin nodded. "I know, but I wanted them to feel included. I know that Olivia is my Goddaughter, but I wanted to do something for Duncan so he didn't feel left behind or feel like he didn't matter." The knock on the door had her walking over to it to see Duncan, Robert and a fussy Olivia in the doorway. "Just the two people I wanted to see, and your dad's here too. This just got perfect." She looked down at Duncan who was laughing and she took Olivia from Robert. "Come and sit down. I got Miss Thing and Duncan a few things while I was in Vegas and I thought you all should see them." Robert sat down on the couch beside Cait as Bevin handed the baby to her mom. She grabbed a blanket and handed it to Duncan. "All of this is from your sister. She wants you to know that she loves you and looks to you for her protection." Duncan nodded and looked at the blanket and smiled. Bevin also gave him a few stacks of clothes and he got excited. "Thank you sissy. I love them." Robert looked at Bevin a tear in his eyes. "Thank you Bevin. How much do I owe you for this?" Bevin waved her hand away. "Please. Your money is no good to me. You four are my family so that's what matters." She pulled out the things she got for Olivia and Cait cooed at it all. "Thank you Bevin. But this is too much." Bevin snorted. "Never! Besides. When I decide to go back, you and Miss Olivia are coming with me and we are having a girl's week." Cait and Robert looked at her confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Bevin smiled and watched as Duncan started to doze. "Put him on my bed Robert and I will explain when you return." He picked his son up and took him to her room and covered him with his blanket that Bevin got for him. Sitting on the couch, he looked at Bevin sitting in the chair. "Care to explain your comment?" Bevin sighed. "While I was in Vegas, I helped the owner of the Casino there with a few problems he was having, and when I left, he gave me use of the Penthouse and when I go back, I don't have to worry about paying for anything. See the two cases of wine?" Cait looked at them and then back at her. "A bottle is yours. I got two cases and I am getting more sent here. I want you both the know something and it affects my past." Cait and Robert looked at each other and then at her. "What happened? Are you going to be ok?" Bevin shrugged and didn't know how to explain it to them. "When I was a child my mother had me kidnapped, tortured, and waited for the man to kill me and dump me where my father and Roger Maxson were stationed. Well as you can see the man couldn't kill me and no one knew why. Well I guess Arthur was given another journal about me and through that journal, Arthur was told the truth. The woman who I thought was my mother wasn't. I guess my dad cheated on her and I was the result of an affair. That's the reason Connie hated me. I was a reminder of what my dad did and she hated it and me." Cait looked at her stunned and Robert had no idea what to say about it. "How do you feel about it Bevin? It had to be hard hearing that from him." She looked at Cait and shrugged. "I fell nothing actually. She was never a mom and I spent my life hoping I would never turn out like her and finding this out? I am not sure if the truth set me free or locked the cage tighter around me. No one knows about who my birth mother was and I am torn. Do I want to know, or do I forget about it?" She looked at Cait and knew that neither of them had the answer she needed. "Know what? I would rather not know. What is she was worse than Connie? So I think I am going to let this sleeping dog lie." Cait and Robert both looked at the clock and she knew they had to be tired. "And we will talk more about this in the morning. You four go home and go to bed. I have a few things I need to do and I am headed to bed myself." Robert grabbed Duncan, and Cait followed him out with Olivia. She shut and locked her door, knowing that in the morning, she needed to know what information Arthur had. Crawling into bed, she fell asleep and for once it was deep and dreamless.

Arthur read the journal that he never got to give Bevin. "Her mother," he read, "was an amazing woman. She knew John was married and when they met, the divorce was already underway and Connie wasn't fighting it. When Mary found out she was pregnant, she told John and he was ready to speed the divorce up and ready to give Connie everything that she wanted, and she wanted the land in Boston, and that was a fight she never seen coming. Thank God I talked him into a prenuptial agreement, and when that was pointed out, Connie wouldn't budge on that. Even her attorney told her not to bother with it, as she had no claim. John wanted to do the right thing by Drew and now the new baby coming. I don't fault him for what he did, but to keep Connie off of it, he placed it in Drew's name and it was placed in an unbreakable trust. When Bevin was born, I never seen John so happy, but then Mary died, and he knew that Bevin was his one last tie to her. When Mary's will was read, she made sure that Drew would also have something. She willed a lot of money to him and to Bevin both. She was rich by anyone's standards and left it to both kids. She met Drew once and she knew he needed a trust as well. I don't know what it was, but I do know that Bevin was rich by my standards at three hours old. Well Flash forward to a month ago and Connie found out, and John knew that things were going to be stressful. And that was all Connie. She had no idea how much money Bevin and Drew had, but she wanted her 'fair share' so she told John that she would take care of Bevin and she hadn't met the kid. All she seen was the dollars and when Connie met Bevin, she tried to kill the baby. John stopped it and committed her, and Bevin stayed with my wife and I and my wife was in heaven. Bevin is and was a watcher. She watched everything going on around her and she would only sleep for a few minutes at a time, afraid she would miss something, but when she did, it was like watching an Angel sleep. She became my world and my only concern was for her safety, and that still hold true today. Whoever is reading this, please tell her I did everything I could and it's your job to care for her now. She had a rough time, but I want you to know that she is more than capable of taking care of herself, but she needs someone to carry the load for her sometimes. Being Bevin is a hard job, and she needs to know that there is a space for her to just be." The knock on the door made Arthur look up and notice that it was four in the morning. "Can't sleep Arthur?" He nodded. "Something like that actually. What can I do for you Paladin?" William looked at Arthur. "Nothing actually. I was told by Kells what you did for Bevin and I wanted to see what you got her for Christmas." Arthur laughed and pointed to the big bag on his desk. "I already gave her the navel ring, but I wanted to keep everything else a secret, so please don't say a word." William nodded and sighed. "I don't know what you are talking about Sir. All I know is that you got Kells a fancy set of cuff links." Arthur laughed. "Is he wearing them?" William nodded. "Yes and he's crowing about it." William looked at the bag and knew he was up to something. "Does she know you bought all of this?" Arthur shook his head. "No. But what happened is kind of funny." William sat down and knew that this had to be good. "When we were leaving, I noticed a jewelry shop so I walked in and noticed all of these dolphin pieces and I knew that Bevin would be in to buy them. When I asked the owner he gave me a great price and after I paid and everything was being boxed up, in walks Bevin and she had this gleam in her eyes. She asked if they had anything with dolphins and the guy told her that they just sold out but he could go find something if she really wanted it, and a few minutes later, he walked back with this box and she opened it and it was a blue dolphin and she bought it." William nodded as Kells walked in. "Arthur? I have a message from the BOS. They are on their way here to meet with you and see what the Commonwealth is like." Arthur nodded and looked at the bag. "When will they be here?" Kells looked at the paper. "A few hours." Arthur stood up and grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the showers. "Make sure Bevin is here on the ship and hide the bag. I don't want her seeing any of it." William and Kells nodded and William hid the bag and Kells went to send for Bevin.

Bevin woke up to the pounding on her door. "Miss Bevin? There is a Vertibird and the Paladin here for you." Bevin moaned in her sleep. "Ten more minutes dad. I don't have class today." Codsworth floated away and went to the living room. "She's still asleep Sir. Give me a few minutes and I will try again." William nodded, but the pilot wanted to be back on the Prydwen, so he stalked down the hallway. Her scream of surprise made William walk down the hall to see the man on the floor and Bevin holding a lamp. He chuckled and looked at Bevin. "Arthur needs you on the Prydwen. We were sent to come and get you." Bevin looked at William and nodded. "Give me a few and I will be ready." She grabbed her clothes and waited for them to leave. When they did, she put on her new dress and the shoes. Doing a fishtail braid, she walked out and William just stared at her. "You ready to go?" She nodded and he escorted her out of the house to the waiting plane. As they flew back to the Prydwen, he wondered if she would give him a chance if Arthur kept screwing up. "I will think about it." He looked at her confused. "What are you talking about Bevin?" She looked at him. "You think way too loud, and I knew what you were thinking. If Arthur chooses someone else, I would like to give us a try." William smiled and it stayed there even when they landed. He got out first and offered her his arm. "Such a gentleman. Keep it up." He laughed as Arthur made their way to them. "You look beautiful Bevin. I'm glad you came." She looked at Arthur and knew something was going on. "Good Morning to you Elder Maxson. Why exactly am I here? Danse was a lot light on the details." Arthur heard a Vertibird coming and he turned to watch it. "The west coast BOS is coming here and I thought they would like to meet you." Bevin stared at him and didn't say a word.

The pilot hooked into the Prydwen and Amy jumped out and she noticed Arthur, a Paladin, and a young woman standing there, and she smiled. "Elder Maxson. It's nice to finally place a face to a name. I'm Amy Houser." She offered her hand and he took it with a smile. "I take it your Sentinel sent you?" She nodded. "Yes, he was busy so he sent me instead. So this was Boston huh? Looks like it took a direct hit." Bevin sighed. "It did. A lot of people lost their live's here and I still feel the guilt." William looked down at her and the woman stared at her confused. "This is what happens when men play God with people's live's." She waited for Amy to say something and she wisely held her tongue. "If you'd follow me Amy, I would love to show you around the Prydwen." Amy laughed and took his offered arm. "I would love to see what this ship has. I always thought it was a rumor, but I can tell our leader that it is not." Arthur laughed and looked at Bevin and William standing there. "Bevin? Paladin? We will need to meet in half an hour." They both nodded and Bevin watched them walk away her heart sinking. Looking out at the water, she knew it was a mistake coming back to the Commonwealth. "I think I'm going to go back to Vegas." She said it on a sigh and William looked at her. "Why? Arthur dropped everything to get to you." She turned and braced her back on the rail and looked at him. "I don't have anymore ties to this place. My family is gone, and it's just me. I don't have any thing to keep me here." William nodded and knew what brought her change in attitude was. "Are you ok? Want to talk about it?" She shook her head and they both walked inside. They both walked into Arthur's office and noticed his kissing of Amy, and Bevin felt her heart die and shatter. "Elder?" He looked up at her and his eyes went wide. "You said you wanted us for a meeting? But you are busy and I need to head home. See you whenever and congrats on the engagement. I figured I was just toy to you." She walked out and William noticed the rock on Amy's finger and he walked out wondering where Bevin went to. He heard the Vertibird start and leave. Walking out, he noticed her dress and she was laughing with a few of the Scribes. "Vegas was pretty, but I wanted to come home and I am glad that I was able to meet all of you." William walked over and noticed that she had a glass in her hand. "What are you drinking?" She looked at him and shrugged. "Tea. It's really good." She sat in the chair and put her head in her hands. "Well now Arthur will finally be happy. He's found his one, and I am left shattered by him again. Why do I keep doing this?" William looked at her. "What do you mean?" She took a sip of the tea. "I keep putting my heart on the line and I get it back broken and bruised. I can't keep doing this Paladin." William looked at her and knew Arthur was an ass. "Give me a minute. I'm going to take this Armor off." She nodded and looked into the glass hoping to find the meaning of life. William returned a few minutes later and Bevin just stared at him. "You clean up nicely Paladin." He looked down at the jeans and a pullover and smiled at her. "I wish. You could wear a paper bag and it would look great on you." Bevin laughed as Arthur and Amy walked in. She was still giggling as they waled over to them. "What's so funny?" Bevin looked at Arthur and her smile died. "Nothing. Just talking about clothes." She looked at William and then to Arthur. "If you all will excuse me, I have something I need to take care of." She walked away going toward Teagan's depot. A minute later they heard his booming laugh and her quiet one. "I will get it to you as soon as I can. Please enjoy it." Teagan was chuckling when she walked away and knew the bottles of wine she was giving him was worth the smile. Walking back over to William she sighed. "Well I need to go home for a bit. I have to get a case of wine I came back with. Want to come with me?" William smiled and Arthur just stared. "I would love to do your heavy lifting Bevin. What else are you bringing back?" She looked at him. "I have a better idea. I can give the wine to you and you can give it to Teagan, and I can get things done at my house. I need to talk to Cait anyway and do what I need to." William nodded and knew what she was planning. "All right. I will meet you outside." He walked away leaving Arthur, Amy, and Bevin alone. "I hope you are finally happy Elder and that you find what you were looking for. I am not staying in the Commonwealth." Arthur looked at her confused. "Wait. What do you mean?" Her sigh made Amy stare. "There is nothing for me here, so I am leaving. Have a nice life Elder." She walked away and Arthur felt his heart break. "I hope you have a safe trip Miss. Just know that Arthur is in great hands. Who knows, we might just run into each other at some point." Bevin snorted. "Where I'm going I don't think we will ever run into each other." She walked away and Arthur knew he had to give her what he bought her before she left. "Knight Oliver? Can I have a word with you in private?" He looked at Amy and she nodded. "Actually, what you have to say can and should be said in front of everyone in this room. I don't think you're fiancee would like you talking to me alone. I don't need another Piper on my hands. But she's happy and so are you. What do you need to say?" Arthur looked at her. "I have something of your's in my office." She leaned against the table. "Thanks but no thanks. The Paladin is waiting for me." She walked out and he followed behind her. "Bevin?" She kept walking. "Knight Oliver. You will stop so I can talk to you." She turned and looked at him. "You can't do that. You can't pull rank to get me to do what you want. It doesn't work that way." She sighed and fought the tears. "Look, we both know I was never what you wanted and I am finally ok with that. I am just the Vault Dweller that you made your mission to find. Well you found me and now you can focus on her. Good-bye Elder. I wish you nothing but happiness and lots of babies." She grabbed the ladder and slid down it, the tears finally falling. Half blind, she made her way to a Vertibird and William watched her crumple to the ground, the heartbreak hitting her hard. William walked over and picked her up. "It'll be alright Bevin. I promise. You still have me if that matters." She looked at him and smiled. "Thanks, but I am a bad bet. You need someone more than I can be for anyone." William nodded. "So where to pretty lady?" She got on and looked at the pilot. "Take me home please." The pilot looked at William and nodded. He started the engine as the door opened, and Arthur got on with a bag. "Bevin? I got you this while we were in Vegas. Merry Christmas." He sat down and looked at her, while she ignored him and the bag. "I am ready when you are." The pilot looked at Arthur and he knew he wasn't wanted on the flight, so Arthur got off the plane and he watched her leave wondering where she was planning on going.

Cait heard Robert in the radio and flinched. "Are you sure Sir?" The sigh set Cait's teeth on edge. "Yes. I am also requesting that you and Cait return to the Prydwen." Cait walked out and wondered what was going on, but neither of them wanted to ask. The landing Vertibird made Cait walk outside to see Bevin and William get out and walk into her house. William came out a few minutes later carrying a large box and Bevin watched him load the case and shook her head at something William asked. She walked inside and grabbing the bag, he walked over to Cait. "Arthur wanted her to have this, but she told me she didn't want or need anything from him." Cait looked at the bag and noticed the boxes. "Those boxes look like the one her new navel ring came in. Danse? What is going on?" William sighed. "Arthur is getting married and he didn't tell Bevin. She found out when she walked in on them kissing and Cait? I watched her eyes die and I hope she will be ok." Cait looked at William pissed off for her. "Tell the Elder that I am not able to leave my home at this time. Olivia is sick and so is Duncan. Robert is more than welcome to go, but I am staying to support my friend. She needs me more than Elder does." William nodded and looked at Robert. "I am standing behind my wife on this one Paladin. Arthur can get married without us there." William nodded and knew they made the right choice, and he would rather be with them than witness the marriage. William, Cait, and Robert heard the wall of sound and looked over at Bevin's house and knew that she needed some time and space. With a hug to both of them, William got on the Vertibird and left. Cait walked over to Bevin's and knew that she had to be hurting. Opening the door, she noticed the open trunk and Bevin putting things into it. "Are you wanting to be talking of this?" Bevin stopped and looked at Cait. "Nope." Cait looked at Codsworth and shrugged. "Well I will leave this here for you." She set the bag down and Bevin ignored it. "See you later Cait. Oh hey can you do me a favor?" Cait looked at her. "Yes?" "Can you have Preston and Robert take this to the Vault? I am making that my new home and whoever wants this one can have it. I'm done." Cait nodded and walked outside to Robert. "Love? Bevin needs your help moving to the Vault. This is bad." Robert nodded and walked over to her house. "What did you want moved out sweetie?" She looked at Robert. "Everything packed along the wall I want taken there, and I am going to empty the safe and have that taken as well. I can't do this anymore Robert. I can't keep risking my heart for men who don't deserve it. So unless war breaks out again, I want to be left alone. You have no idea where I went." Robert nodded and got to work. Bevin was moved into the Vault in an hour and Cait knew Bevin just needed some time to work through the pain.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Arthur looked at Amy. "Do you want to marry me or not?" Amy looked at him and sighed. "No, but I was ordered to and that's all that matters. The leader wants you married and I am in agreement with it." Arthur looked at her and shook his head. "What if I wanted to marry another woman? One that I am already in love with?" Amy scoffed. "Love? What a joke. Arranged marriages work and they will for us. As long as I have your child, my place and yours is set." Arthur looked over at the knock on the door. "Come in." William walked in and looked at Amy. "Arthur? I have the report that you asked me to get." He handed Arthur the paper and waited. "What is your response?" Arthur sighed. "Tell them I will give them nothing. This is Bevin's issue and since no one knows where she is at, pass this message onto Preston. He can handle it better than I can. Has there been word from Bevin?" William shook his head. "No, it's like she fell off the face of the planet. Did you want me to find her?" Arthur shook his head. "No. I have a feeling she wants to be left alone. How are Olivia and Duncan doing? Are they any better?" William nodded. "They are, but Cait and Robert are dealing with other things right now. She said something about not supporting whatever this is you are doing. I have a feeling she would tell you herself, but she's kind of busy." Arthur nodded and Amy was getting pissed. "What is it about Bevin that makes you all care so much? It's not like she's done anything too important." Arthur and William looked at her and William closed the door. "Actually Amy, she is the Goddaughter of Roger Maxson. She lived through the Great War and was frozen in a Vault. She's the real reason behind the Brotherhood of Steel. She has also risked her life twice for mine and if you really want to be honest, I am in love with her and would rather it was her that I was marrying instead of you." Amy stood up as she nodded. "Well this changes things. I always thought she was a myth." She opened the door and knew what she had to do. "Where are you going?" Amy looked at Arthur. "I'm going to take care of a few things. I will be back later." She walked out leaving both men confused.

Bevin was having fun. Sitting in the Vault with Cait and Piper was her idea of fun. Looking at the walls, she wished she had a way to change the colors and make it happier. "Well tomorrow is the big day huh? You going Cait?" Cait raised her glass and took a sip of water. "Hell no. Arthur is making a big mistake and we all know it. Enough about that. I love what you've done with the place Bevin." Bevin looked around and smiled. "I do too. I am still trying to figure out a way to put an hot tub in here. If I could do that, this place would be perfect." Piper looked at Bevin and smiled. "I have faith that you can do it. You've done so much already." Bevin looked over at the door when she heard the Platform turn on. "What in the fuck is that?" Piper looked at Bevin and got up. "I'll go see. Be right back." Piper walked out and screamed. Bevin grabbed her gun and stood flat against the wall. "Nick? What in the hell are you doing here?" Bevin placed her gun back in the holster and waited for Nick to walk in. She looked at him. "Here on official BOS business or just here to play catch up?" Nick laughed and looked at Bevin and noticed that she lost a few pounds. "Are you alright Bevin? It looks like you've lost some weight?" Bevin sighed. "I haven't felt the need for food, but I have found out that wine from New Vegas is amazing and I am getting a new shipment today. I was hoping you were it though." Nick looked at her and really looked her over. "So this is where you hang your hat now?" Bevin nodded. "Yeah. Keeps the unwanted people out. I like the quiet." Nick nodded and looked at the bag that Arthur got for her. "I see the boxes haven't been opened." Bevin nodded. "I don't care what's in them. I didn't want something Arthur bought me out of guilt for being a man. What is the reason you are here Nick? This isn't a social call is it?" Nick shook his head. "No, but William just wanted to make sure you were doing ok." She looked at him and heard the Platform lower again and she wondered who was next. "Miss Oliver? Are you here?" Bevin looked at Nick and he was confused. "That's Amy, the woman that Arthur is marrying tomorrow. Guess I should ignore her until she goes away." Bevin sat in the chair and grabbed her wine glass. Sipping the deep red wine, she played a game on the terminal and waited for Amy to appear. Amy felt the chill of silence and she knew she wanted to say what she wanted and to leave. She looked at Bevin and noticed that she was pretty. "Can we talk?" Bevin looked at Amy and to the ring on her finger. "Not really. I don't care why you came, I just care that you leave. You two have something and I can't and won't compete with that. Just make him happy ok. He thinks way too much, stresses even more, and fights the wrong battles sometimes, but to him they are the right ones." Amy looked at her and placed her gun on the desk. "I have nothing against you as a person, and I hope that we can get along for the sake of the BOS. Arthur told me the link he has with you, and I am glad to say that I met the real person behind the BOS. Roger was a legend and so were you. When I joined, you were the goal to beat. I grew up thinking you were a myth. Something to make girls and women want to be in the BOS. Now that I know you are a living, breathing person I can go back and know that Arthur is happy." Bevin looked at her confused. "I don't understand." Amy looked at her. "I know I will never be you, and the BOS on the west coast wanted Arthur married and I was chosen. We both know that I can never be who you are." Bevin snorted. "He already asked me twice and I turned him down. He needs better than me, and I think that person is you. Look we both know I will never be enough for him and I am ok with that. Just please treat him with the respect he deserves, and above all else, please make him happy, and give him the family he deserves." Amy nodded and the ring caught her attention. "I would have thought he would have used Maxson ring." Amy shrugged. "He is giving that to a little boy named Duncan. No idea who that is." Bevin chuckled. "That would be my friend's son. I also have my father's wedding band for his baby sister Olivia. Hey let me know what day and I might show up." Amy laughed and hugged Bevin. "Arthur and I are not getting married. He loves you Bevin and no matter what you say, I know you love him too." Bevin scoffed. "Yeah I love him like I would a puppy. He knows how I feel about that and I refuse to marry anyone. The reason is complicated and he knows the truth." Amy nodded and hoped she had a new friend as they sipped the wine Bevin poured her her. They went through four bottles and Amy was feeling good and Bevin was completely hammered and didn't care.

Arthur had no idea where Amy went and he was starting to worry about her and Bevin both. He walked out of his office and went outside just as the Vertibird was being attached and Amy and Bevin both got off and Bevin looked at Amy laughing. "Uh oh. The Head Master is pissed at us. Personally, I think he needs to relax because at his age things are kind of iffy." Amy roared with laughter and looked at Arthur. "He can't be that old. He's what twenty?" Bevin laughed again. "He says he's twenty-one, but if you ask me, I think he's around forty. He has way too many grey hairs on his head." Amy laughed harder as Arthur blushed a deep red and a few of the Knights were chuckling. He walked over to the two women and noticed that Bevin was tipsy. "Bevin? Have you been drinking?" Bevin looked at him. "Not your concern Elder. Now then on to other topics of conversation. When are you getting married again?" She looked at Amy and she held her hands up. "That's up to him. He does run the place." She chuckled and Bevin did too. "Well then, I say you get married right now. You know you want to." Amy looked at Bevin and knew she deserved the truth. "I don't love him Bevin. I want to fall in love and not marry a man because I've been ordered to. Love doesn't work like that." Bevin looked at her. "Someone should tell Cupid that you two are the perfect couple and you both deserve happiness. Well I'm going home so you two lovebirds can plan your wedding." She got back on the Vertibird and Arthur gave up. If Bevin brushed aside what he wanted, he knew he could do a whole lot worse than Amy. "Amy? Would you do the honor of marrying me?" Amy looked at him and knew she needed to tell him the truth. "I want to say yes, but I can't. We would never work Arthur." He nodded and looked at her as she slipped the ring off and she looked at him. "Why didn't you get on that Vertibird with her? If I loved someone as much as you do her, I would have gotten on that plane and made her see what a life with me would be like. No wonder she thinks you are not worth it. You don't act like you love her. You need her as much as she needs you Arthur. You know it, I know it, she knows it. Do us both a favor and go after her." Arthur nodded and looked at her. "Where has she been?" Amy smiled. "She turned the Vault into a very warm space, and she had cleaned up a lot of the junk that had to have been there when she left it. She told me everything Arthur and I can't help but feel for her. She deserves the love you have for her and I can see she makes you happy. Stop being the Elder for a moment and answer me a question. If you could marry her this second would you?" Arthur looked at Amy. "I would, but she has a lot to work through. Her past did more damage than the war did." Amy nodded and looked at the water. "I just thought you should know that she hasn't touched the gifts you got her, and I don't think she ever will." Arthur knew he needed to be there when she did and looked at Amy. Kissing her forehead, he jumped on the other Vertibird and took off after Bevin and Amy went to pack her bag and send a message explaining the wedding was off because the Elder was already married to his perfect match.

Bevin got home and noticed all of the packages and wondered what was going on. Stepping down she had no idea what was going on, but she knew who sent them when she noticed the Casino logo and she smiled. Walking to the trunks, she noticed Bill standing there smiling. "What are you doing here? Not that this isn't a good time." He laughed and hugged her. "Well I thought I would bring you some good news. It seems that the Casino here isn't going to happen." She looked at him confused. "I don't understand. What happened?" Bill looked at her and shrugged. "I guess he's getting out of it. Mister House and I have no idea what changed his mind, but that is a good thing." Bevin nodded and looked at him. "I guess so. So what's with all the stuff? You moving in?" Bill laughed. "Actually Mister House wanted to send you some more things, and I hope you are not mad." Bevin looked at him and laughed. "I did need more wine. What else did you bring me?" Bill looked at her. "Not too much. Some odds and ends. He thought you would need more things for sushi, so he sent that. A couple of the clothes shops sent you some more clothes, and the jeweler sent some more dolphin jewelry for you." She laughed and looked at him. "That's a lot of stuff." Bill nodded and the radio started to whine. "Bill are you there? I repeat Bill are you there?" Bill walked to the radio and keyed the mic. "This is Bill. What is going on?" Bill looked at the radio and wondered if something happened. "Just making sure you got there ok and that Miss Bevin likes the things I sent to her." Bevin took the mic from Bill. "It's lovely Mister House. Thank you. Is there something wrong?" The answer surprised her. "No, just wanted to make sure you got what I sent. Thanks to you, the Casino shows are doing amazing and people love the changes you made." Bevin smiled and walked away to see what was sent to her, hearing a Vertibird and leaving Bill to his conversation, Bevin went through everything and smiled. Grabbing the packing list, she glanced at it and knew she had no place to put everything that was sent. She was still smiling when Bill walked over to her. "Hey Ollie? There is a man walking over and he does not look happy at all." She glanced over at Arthur as his strides ate up the pavement. "You met him in Vegas. That is Arthur Maxson, and he always looks like that." Bill nodded as Arthur got closer. When he got to them, he heard her talking to Bill. "But then again he's old so that may explain why he's so grumpy a large majority of the time. He needs to find friends his own age to play with and stop trying to recapture his youth." Bill looked at her and knew she was kidding and he started to laugh and so did she. Arthur knew she was kidding and decided to play along. "I am not much older than you young lady and don't forget I can and will turn you over my knee and spank you." She snorted and looked at him. "That went not the way I thought. But if you so feel the need to, remember I can and will break you." Arthur nodded and looked at her and then noticed all the boxes and crates. "Where did all this come from?" Bevin grinned. "Mine from Vegas. Mister House sent them. I am going to move them inside, but I really don't have the space in my house here, so I think I'm going to take all of this to the Vault and see where I can put it." The wind blew and it felt cold to her. "And maybe find something warmer to put on. This wind feels like winter." Arthur took off his battle coat and placed it around her shoulders. "Wear this until we can find you something warmer." She nodded and smelt the leather and the scent that was Arthur Maxson, her head sending a warning to her heart. Bill grabbed a box and followed behind Bevin and Arthur and all three of them took the boxes to the Platform and put it there and walked back down the hill. It took them an hour, but when the last box was stacked, Bevin and Arthur went down and Bill just watched in case something went wrong. They came back up and she looked at Bill and then to Arthur. "Thank you so much for your help Bill." Bill looked at her and smiled. "It's not a problem." He pulled her into a hug and noticed that she lost some weight. And he looked at Arthur. "The reason you are so cold is because you lost some weight. Five pounds by my guess. Make sure you gain them back before my next visit alright." She nodded and Arthur looked at Bill. "I promise." Bill hugged her and walked back down the hill. "Well, let's go down and get everything put away." She nodded and knew something was off in his tone. She looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "What are you up to Arthur Maxson?" He looked at her innocently. "Noting, but I did want to talk to you." She nodded and they went down and she knew something was going on.

Codsworth noticed all of the food that was packed and looked at her. "Mum? There is no place for all of this food. What do I do?" Bevin grinned and Arthur walked in with a shelf. "Use this Codsworth. I will see if there are anymore around here." She looked at Arthur. "Look in the Overseer's office. I think there are a few there, and I will see about fixing a few of these lockers and use those as well." Arthur nodded and Codsworth floated over to her. "Mum?" She looked over at him. "What's up Cods?" He looked at her. "What is Arthur doing here?" She shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. He never said, and I haven't had the time to ask. Do me a favor. Can you turn on the radio? I want to hear something that isn't silence." Codsworth floated over to the Ham radio and she heard Bill talking to Mister House. "How bad is it Sir?" She heard the sigh from Vegas. "Not too bad, but I have a feeling where Bevin is, will be hit hard. It's stalled over California and moving very slowly. If Bevin knew she had about two months to get things ready, what do you think she would do?" Bevin picked up the mic and keyed it. "Hope to God that I had enough space for everyone that lives on the land I have. Is that why you sent me so much food? Because of what is coming?" Bill cleared his throat. "Yes. We wanted to make sure you could take care of the people you care about." Mister House chimed in as well. "I care about you Bevin and after the hell you have been through, I think you need a father figure there for you." She felt the tears prick the back of her eyes. "Thank you both for all that you have done and what you keep doing. Bill? Please stay safe getting home. I have to go and make plans." She hung the mic up, but was still able to hear the two men talking and her mind was racing. She looked at Codsworth. "Well this just went to hell." Arthur walked in as they were talking. "I can put everyone in one of the rooms and have the other two for general stuff. How do I warn everyone that a storm is coming this way and we are in the firing line? And I only have a month to get things done?" Arthur walked over to her and looked in her eyes. "How long and how bad?" She sighed. "It's stalled over California and moving very slowly from what Mister House told me. We are close to Canada and I have no idea what their weather system is like. I have no idea what I am doing, but I do know I need to figure out how I can let people know what is going on." She sighed and walked to one of the locked cases and found the key taped to the side. Unlocking it, she found dehydrated meats, fruits, and vegetables, and she smiled as she put them away and noticed a smaller box that had 'seeds' across it. Placing that on the top shelf, she knew she would wait until the weather was better to plant them. She placed the metal container in the Overseer's office and sat at the desk, worrying about what was going on, and as she wrote down what she still had to do, she wasn't aware that Arthur walked in and just watched her. Spotting the bag he got her on the desk, he waited for her to look up. "Bevin? Where do you want this?" She looked up at Codsworth. "What is in it?" The robot sighed. "From the list on the paper, it's blankets. There are four boxes marked blankets." She nodded and wrote it down. "Alright. Give me a minute and I will figure out where to put them. Are there any dolphin ones in the batch?" Codsworth nodded. "There is a set and I am assuming it's yours?" She laughed and looked at him. "Yup. So bring it in here and I will set it somewhere." Her eyes clashed with Arthur's and she smiled at him.

Arthur listened as Bevin hummed as she worked and he could listen to her all day. She stopped and looked at him. "Why are you here Arthur? Or is that above my pay grade?" Arthur chuckled and looked at her. "Amy and I are not getting married. She seems to think that I am in love with someone else and she is right. But the other half of the duo is fighting it hard, and I don't know what I can say or do to prove it to her that I am hopelessly in love with her and she should let go of her past and see where the road leads." Bevin stared at him and sighed. "Arthur, it's not that simple. You are the Elder of a group that saved me, your family is tied to mine in ways that I can never nor will I ever understand, and I am not sure I want what you do. The house, kids, the white picket fence. I don't think I have any of that in me. I'm sorry that you have wasted your time, but I am a bad horse in the race, and you should put your caps elsewhere." Arthur walked over and looked down at her. "Are you finished?" She reared back and looked at him, shocked he would say that to her. "I don't care about any of that right now. I read the journal that Roger wrote about you and I am now starting to see what he is talking about. You take on a lot of things and you try your hardest to get them done. When are you ever going to let someone carry the stress for you?" She looked at him. "If I don't do them, then it won't be done. Everything in my life has been about what I can control and even if I can't control it, I do it anyway. Look around you Arthur? I did all of this because if I asked for help, I knew I would never get it, so I did it on my own. Just like my singing career and becoming a Lawyer. I did that without anyone's help. I needed it then and was left behind, and I can't do it now. And you never answered my question. Why are you here in the Vault Arthur?" He looked at her and knew she deserved the truth. "I needed a break, so I left William in charge and came to help you. So what do you need help with?" Bevin was getting ready to answer when Codsworth came rushing in. "Bevin? There is something you need to hear." She rushed out of the room, a memory of when the bombs fell replaying in her mind. "The weather is getting bad here. The rain is freezing and the temps have dropped too fast. Get to safety if you can and know that it is coming your way. You have two weeks at most. Stay safe out there." Bevin looked at Arthur and her world tilted. "I need to get everyone down here. It's the only way to keep them safe." Giving orders to Codsworth and Arthur she raced to the Platform and went up. She felt the chill in the air and raced to Cait and Roberts. Opening the door, she noticed that Cait had Olivia bundled up and Duncan was shivering. "Get to the Vault. Codsworth is waiting." She rushed out and repeated it to everyone and they all went to the Vault. She was scared and knew she needed to get the word out. Picking up the Ham radio mic, she sent a message and turned it off as the rain started. Racing to the Platform, she went down and rushed to see the people talking all at once. "Ok, I need you all to calm down. This is what I know. There is a storm centered off California, and one in Canada, and I had a feeling that the weather would finally match with the seasons. It is December and it used to snow here. I guess Mother Nature was preparing for this." Arthur walked out of the Overseer's office and walked over to Bevin. "The Squires are on their way, and William is making plans to ground the Prydwen. Can he park it here?" Bevin nodded. "He can park it over the Platform. Just get them here. I will figure things out when they get here." Arthur walked away and was gone for a bit. Bevin put him out of her mind as she got everyone settled and was cuddling Olivia when he walked over. "They are on their way and is willing to do what you suggested. They will park the Vertibirds around the Platform and place the Prydwen near it. Are you doing ok?" Bevin looked down at Olivia and sighed. "I am fine. I hope Kells understands that the Overseer's office is my space, and I don't share." Arthur nodded. He can sleep with everyone else. What did you do with the Cryopods?" She looked at him and shook her head. "I turned them into coffins. They died in them and they deserved to be interred in them." Arthur nodded in agreement. "I hate that you did that alone." She looked at the sleeping baby and remembered doing the exact same thing with Shaun. "I had help so it wasn't that bad. The room gave me more space and more beds can go there." Arthur watched her eyes and knew she was scared. Cait walked in and looked at the two of them and sighed. "Is she sleeping?" Bevin looked at Cait and smiled. "She is, and I don't want to put her down." She passed the baby to Cait and she walked away. "Are you ok Bevin?" She sighed and looked at him. "No, and I am trying to find." The voices caught her attention. "Bevin? Elder? Where are you?" She heard Nick's voice and walked out to him. "Calm down and keep your voice down. I just spent twenty minutes getting Olivia calmed down." He looked at her and then to Arthur's arm around her waist. "I have the Squires and Scribes with me and the Initiates and Knights are coming down now. What do you want my help with?" She heard the Knights and knew they were going to take over the Overseer's office or try to. "I will make an announcement when everyone is here. Spread the word. Now I need to go to the office and see if there is any news." She walked to the Overseer's office and noticed that the Knights had their stuff all over her room and one was on her bed. "Get off my bed, and get your stuff out of my office." The Knights looked at her and laughed. "You can join the other Scribes in one of the other rooms. We claimed this one when we seen it." She looked at Arthur and William when they walked in. "Get your stuff and get out of Bevin's office. She was kind enough to allow us the safety of the Vault and you are making me look bad." The Knights looked at William and Arthur. "Sir, you know we always get the best rooms after you, and if you would have told us this was your room, we would have left it alone." Arthur looked at her and to the Knights. "She owns the Vault, so whatever space she claims is hers." He noticed the bedding wadded up in the corner and he walked over to it. "Who disrespected Bevin?" A few Knights looked at the bedding and looked at her. "We didn't like it Elder. This is our room and we don't need things like that." Bevin threw her hands up and walked out, leaving William to go after her, while Arthur let the Knights have it.

William found her staring at the Platform. "What are you thinking about Bevin?" She looked at him as the tears fell. "I can't do this. I'm going to take my chances on the surface. None of the Knight respect what I have done for them and I can't do this. They want my office, they can have it and I am done." He looked at her as he heard footsteps behind him. She walked over to the release system and hooked her Pip-Boy up to it and hit the button and waited for it to come down and she noticed Kells on it with a smile and bed frames. "I got all of the beds I could. Thank you for doing this Miss Oliver." She waved his hand away. "Have fun and try not to wreck my home." She walked away and the Platform rose with her on it and Kells looked at Danse. "What happened?" William sighed. "The Knights kicked her out of her office and told her to go away, so I guess she is." Kells was pissed and walked away. Bevin got to the surface and the wind hit her. She shivered, and knew she had to get to her house. The BOS and Preston could have what she built. She was done dealing with people. Walking into her house, she grabbed all the blankets she had and flipped the couch over, knowing that it would keep her warm. Covering the exposed areas, she climbed in and fell asleep, putting what happened out of her mind. Arthur looked at the Knights as Kells walked in, and Arthur could tel that he was pissed. "Can someone explain to me why I had a young woman upset that Knights that she invited into her home throws her out of her room? Where do you get off thinking that you are so much better than her? Look around you. For two hundred plus years, she was trapped, frozen away in here and in three seconds tell her that she doesn't belong? It doesn't work like that. Get your stuff out of here, find her and ask her what she needs done, and if she doesn't kick your balls into your throat, maybe she will let all of us stay because it's getting bad out there and I would hate to think of anyone out in this." The Knights looked at Kells and they didn't want to give her the room, but Arthur watched the Knights. "That wasn't a suggestion. I will tell you to do what he says or you could go and keep watch outside. Bevin needed this room to keep track of what is going on and for you to kick her out of her command center? That is low even for all of you." William walked in as the Knights were picking up their things and muttering low enough that no one could hear. "Why does she get the good room? We shouldn't have to share space with people." William looked at Arthur. "Since the Knights decided that Bevin wasn't wanted, she left. I have no idea where she went and is the only one who know what to do here and what needs to be done. She told me that no one respects what she had done and that she would rather take her chance outside than be treated like what she has done didn't matter. I hope the Knights are happy. If anything happens to her, we are all dead. She is the one that wanted to keep us all alive." Arthur raced out of the office as Kells temper rose. "So you tell the only one who knows what to do that she wasn't needed. Get the hell out of the Vault, and turn in your Armor. We don't need Knights like you." The Knights walked out and knew they had screwed up and there was nothing they could do to fix it.

Arthur knew where she went. Walking into her house, he noticed the couch and knew she had to be there. "Ollie? You here?" He was looking at the couch when he heard her voice. "Go away. Enjoy the Vault that I repaired. Take it and be safe." Arthur flipped the couch upright and noticed that she was shivering. "You are coming with me and if you say no, I will make you regret it." She looked at him, her eyes full of fear. "Come on. That is your home. Didn't figure you would give up so easy." She shook and looked at him. "Go away Arthur, you need the Vault more than I do. You have people to care for. I just have me. And I will be alright. I lived for a long time frozen away remember?" Arthur snorted and picked up the blanket and her along with it. "You are going home. The Knights were kicked out of your office and they know not to cross your path. They now understand that you offered them a safe place and they disrespected you and what you have done. So the office is waiting for you, and so is everyone else. Let's go." Bevin looked at him and they ran back to the Vault. Getting underground, Bevin noticed a few Knights making beds there and she didn't question it. A few Knights looked at her. "Miss Oliver? Are you ok?" She ignored the Knights and walked to her office and noticed that the bed was made and that the dolphin blanket was missing. "Where did the blanket go?" A Knight looked at her. "No idea, but where can we stow our gear?" Bevin looked at the Knight. "You have three seconds to find my comforter or I will make you clean the floors with a toothbrush." The Knight wanted to tell her to do it herself, but knew she could kick him out. "Yes Ma'am." He walked away and a Scribe walked in with it. "Why does she get it? She has more than enough here. And I want this one." Bevin looked at Arthur and the Scribe. "Because this was made just for me and sent from Vegas. If you want one, I am sure I can have another made." The Scribe noticed Arthur and looked at him. "Why does this Knight get all of the nice things? Elder? I demand she give this to me." Arthur looked at the Scribe. "She owns the Vault Scribe and you stole that from her. Give it back and she will probably find something better." The Scribe huffed and handed it to Bevin. "And why does she get the best room?" Bevin looked at the Scribe. "Because I own the Vault and I am being nice enough to let you stay here." She looked at the blankets that Arthur brought back with him, and looked at the Scribe. "Wait a second. If you promise to take really great care of it, I will lend and I do mean lend you a dolphin blanket. Will that work for you?" The Scribe looked at Bevin. "You mean it? I can have one to use?" Bevin nodded and Arthur set the blankets down at the desk. Bevin pulled the first one she had and folded it up, handing it to the Scribe. "You have to keep this looking nice. If it gets messed up, I'm going to be upset and make Arthur buy me another one. Guard this blanket with your life." The Scribe looked at Bevin wide-eyed and nodded. "Mine to borrow, keep it clean, and don't let anything happen to it. Got it. Thank you!" Bevin chuckled as the Scribe raced out of the office. "You are going to give that to her am I right?" Bevin laughed and looked at Arthur. "I decided to when I noticed the look on her face when I gave her the one she just left with. It makes her happy, so that's what matters." The knock on the door made her look up to see Teagan standing in the doorway, looking around the office. "Pretty nice digs here. Where do the Proctors sleep?" Bevin looked at him. "Where you want to, just not here. This is my command center and I need the space. Ask Codsworth and he should be able to tell you what's open to you, Cade, and Ingram. The Knights have their own space and you should have one as well." Teagan nodded and walked away. "Bevin? Where am I sleeping?" She looked at Arthur and pointed to the curtain. "That is your space. You are Elder of the BOS and for the foreseeable future, my right hand in all of this, so you get to stay here." Arthur knew that it would give them time to get to know each other. The radio lit up as people were talking about the storm and Bevin's name was brought up, they told her thanks for the warning and the people were safe. She smiled and the thought hit her. "I wonder if this will get rid of the Super Mutants or if they will survive?" Arthur laughed and walked over to her. "I don't have a clue, but I do need to go over the rules you want to put in place." She nodded and closed the doors and locked them, he grabbed a clipboard and took down what she had and he added a few of his own. She read the rules and nodded. "That works for me. Place it where everyone can see them. I really need a nap." She walked over to her bed and laid down on it and Arthur left the room making sure the doors closed and let her rest.

He handed Kells the rules and noticed a few if the Squires reading books and it made him smile. Walking out, he walked to the room the Knights were and heard them talking about Bevin. "She owns all of this?" Arthur just listened to the conversation. "Yeah, she let the Vault be here so she could make sure that if the war came, people would be ok. But no one knew was that this Vault was used for freezing people. She was the sole survivor out of this Vault and I feel so bad for telling her she wasn't needed, because guys she is. If she hadn't let us come, we probably would have crashed and went up in a ball of flames. We have to thank her not make her feel bad for letting us in." Arthur agreed. "You might want to wait in that. She is resting because doing all of this alone, wears you out. Wanted to let you know that there are a list of rules and chores that she came up with and you all will follow them." They all looked up as the noise hit them. "We are safe down here. The only way the Vault door can open is with Bevin's Pip-Boy. So relax until dinner time." He walked out and the Knights all looked at each other and walked out to the dining room to read the rules.


	5. Every New Beginning Starts at the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm finally clears and so does Bevin's heart. She finally give him the answer that he wants. And Bevin walks out of the Vault and the real story line takes place, but she is still NOT Shaun's mom.

Bevin watched the Squires and Duncan draw on paper and noticed that they all liked color and she smiled. Feeling Arthur's arms around her waist made her smile wider. "So have you thought about my question Miss Oliver?" She leaned against him. "I have, and I still need time. I have no idea what you see in me, and I hear the talking and I want to be sure this is what I want." Her mind flashed back to a week ago when Arthur asked her to marry him again, and after three months of being in the Vault it gave them the time they needed to get to know each other. "I just need some more time. I will give you my answer when my heart gives it to me." He hugged her tight and kissed the back of her head, and walked away. Bevin looked around and noticed everyone staring at her and she went red as a beet. "What are you waiting for girl? That man makes you happy." Bevin nodded and went off to find Arthur.

Finding him with Kells, she waited until he was alone. "Elder Maxson? May I have a minute of your time?" Arthur turned and looked at Bevin and knew she had her answer. Looking at her, he found his future and the family that was his for the taking. "What did you want to tell me Knight?" Bevin took a deep breath and let it out, and watched as he got down on one knee. "Bevin Maxson Oliver would you do me the honor of being my wife and share your life with me?" She looked down at the ring and felt the spark in her heart growing into a fire. "I want that more than you know. Yes!" He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. Walking out, she felt her soul at peace and that Roger was happy for her. They were married two days later and Bevin was pregnant a month later and gave birth to a set of twins. One daughter named Mary and her son carried the name of Roger. Bevin smiled as she looked down at her children because she was their mom and she would be everything Connie wasn't.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Critical Malfunction in the Vault. Please exit carefully." The message repeated and Bevin had no idea what happened. Looking at Nate and Nora's Vaults, she knew they were dead and Shaun was gone. Making her way through the Vault, Bevin was terrified and had no idea what happened or what she was doing, but she killed as many roaches as she could and got out of the Vault. She knew she had to find Shaun and tell him his parents were dead. Finding Codsworth and explaining what was going on, they searched for Shaun everywhere and they got noting. "Go to Concord and you can possibly find help there. Bevin nodded and wondered if everything that happened was a dream.

Finding and helping Preston in Concord made her feel good, and sending them to Sanctuary Hills made her smile. She was walking down the road when the distress call went out and she raced off to help, Dog Meat on her heels. Killing as many Feral Ghouls as she could, she looked over at the Paladin and she felt her heart race. In her mind, she could see a life with him and she knew it. She had no idea what happened when she was frozen, but she wanted to see where this life took her. THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the twist at the end and I hope you loved reading this as much as I loved writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part in the series and it took awhile to get through it, so I thank you so very much for reading this. The CG hasn't been around much because they have been busy doing things behind the scenes. Now off to finish this before the Year Ends


End file.
